Broken Memories
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Injured during a quidditch match, Draco Malfoy looses his memory,& Harry&Ron convince Hermione to lie to Draco, making him think they're all friends, but once Hermione falls for a nice Draco, will she loose him to bad judgement, for stealing his life?
1. Tragic Loss

**Broken Memories**

* * *

Not a sound was heard after the bone shattering-fall. Not a gasp, not a scream, not even a breath from the victim below. The crowd of Quidditch fans stood motionless in astonishment and fear. Among them was the prim and proper, intelligent, Head Girl: Hermione Granger. Her hand flew to collapse over her mouth, as her breathing became uneven.

_This looked by far to be the worst accident in Quidditch history…_

A lone figure draped in black robes made their way onto the Quidditch pitch in a hasty pace. His black orbs dilated with fear as he noticed the blood pouring from the frozen body.

"Finnigian! Finnigian!" The morbid looking professor called as the Quidditch players dissembled onto the pitch.

Seamus remained unmoved as his eyes took in the horrific sight.

"Finnigian! Get over here before I give you a weeks worth of detention!" The professor commanded in an angered tone.

Seamus moved his eyes away from the very still, possibly dead, body, and glanced up at the pale professor, shocked that he was actually relieved to be looking at Professor Snape for once.

"What are you just standing around for? Go get Madam Pomfrey!" Ordered Snape as he bent down to get closer to the body.

Seamus only nodded as he started to brake into a run towards the castle.

Snape eyed him oddly, "What the hell are you running for you buffoon!? This is an emergency! You have a broom-use it!"

Seamus only nodded again as he jumped on his broom and flew towards Hogwarts castle, the wind blowing his golden locks in the wind.

For the first time in centuries all four houses crowded together, around the body. Hermione shoved her way through the crowd of blues, reds, greens and yellows, making her way to Professor Snape and the fallen Quidditch player.

"Ms. Granger, since you have the position as Head Girl, why not use it in order to keep your fellow classmates back!" Professor Snape yelled over the roaring and whispers of the crowd.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, turning around she raised her arm, wand in hand.

"Excuse me."

She remained unnoticed as the volume of the voices amplified.

"Grr…Excuse me!"

The talking did not halt.

Bringing her hand back down, she aimed her wand at her throat.

"Sonorus!" She smiled inwardly, daring them to ignore her now. "If you'll be so kindly to listen, Professor Snape is asking that you all step back to let Madam Pomfrey through, and keep quiet, or else each and everyone of you will be cleaning the Owlery with toothbrushes for a month!" Her threats weren't taken lightly as everyone silenced and moved a good two feet away from her.

"Quietus."

Snape turned his attention back towards the victim, leaning in to check for a pulse. In a fast motion, a wand came swooping down, colliding with his hand. He snapped his head up, ready to bark, when he noticed Madam Pomfrey glaring down at him, McGonagall by her side.

"Move that body in any way professor, and I'll send you to the infirmary, _permanently_." Madam Pomfrey warned, in her usual murderous tone.

Snape removed his hand cautiously. "We better move now. He's bleeding in several different places."

The nurse gave him a cold stare, "Yes, I see that." She then conjured a stretcher, and with another flicker of her wand and a few magic words, the lifeless body drifted onto the white stretcher. Looking over the numerous broken shards of a Firebolt 2 impaired deeply into the pale bleeding flesh of the limp body. She glanced up at the other teachers, "I can't fix this here. McGonagall please-"

"Ms. Granger, please come and apply pressure to the bleeding wounds, but lightly, so you don't push the shards into the flesh more." Snape interrupted the nurse.

She eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing as he gave her a reassuring glance. Hermione wandered over to the stretcher and looked down at the fallen player, the golden snitch grasped tightly in his hands. She then placed her hands above the wounds, she couldn't bring herself to place her hand on his horrendous bleeding wounds. McGonagall collapsed her hand over Hermione's, forcing her hand on the flesh.

"Apply pressure, Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes as she felt the warm liquid seeping under her hands.

"Mobilus."

As the stretcher moved towards the castle, Professor McGonagall looked at the solemn professor.

"Severus…"

Snape just looked beyond him to Hermione.

"I know…"

"Do you think…It will come true?" Her words were drenched with a worry tone.

Snape nodded, "Yes…I know it will…"

Hermione glimpsed back at them, but said nothing as her hands continued to become stained in red. As they made their way through the crowd, every Slytherin stayed silent as their eyes fell upon the injured Quidditch player.

* * *

Hermione swallowed hard as she removed her hands. Her hands were so bloody.

_It looked as though she killed someone…_

They had been in the infirmary for an hour, healing his wounds. It was drafty and dark in the hospital wing. And Hermione was ready to leave.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "There! The last of his cuts has been healed. I'd say he has definitely laughed at death."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "How long until he awakens?"

Madam Pomfrey walked to the other side of the bed. "Well, he was stirring a little while we were healing his mortal wounds. He appears to be fine, aside from the little unconsciousness."

Snape muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me professor?" Hermione eyed him warily.

Snape wrinkled his nose, _"I said he's got such a hard head, you'd think he'd be awake by now…"_

Hermione only nodded, _"You'd think…"_

Madam Pomfrey began to brush them off, "If you're going to be making loud, rude comments about my patient while he's sleeping you can kindly wait outside." She narrowed her eyes at them.

Snape titled his head, "I can assure you madam, we will refrain from saying anything further."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Now come here Ms. Granger and we'll clean those hands." Hermione nodded as she followed the Head nurse over to her office.

McGonagall took this time to approach professor Snape. "Severus…If this does indeed to turn out…How you_ predicted_…How will…?"

Hermione's brown eyes lingered on them as she could barely make out the words. She leaned in closer to the door, trying to hear their exchange of words more clearly.

"Sh!" Snape pulled McGonagall closer. "Our headmaster has given me full permission to go ahead with this ordeal in whatever manner I see fit."

Professor McGonagall covered her hand over her mouth. "What if it doesn't turnout like you had…_Predicted_?"

"Well," Snape whispered, "We'll just have to make sure it does…"

McGonagall nodded, "Indeed…If that is the only way…But suppose-"

Icy gray eyes opened slowly.

_"Wh-where am I?"_ a low voice mumbled.

And all went quiet and still as the attention in the room was now stolen by the awakening patient sitting up in the hospital bed. Snape sprung to the side of the bed, staring at the boy, looking into his eyes as if he was searching for something, some kind of sign.

"You're in the infirmary, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape spoke, now noticing Hermione and Madam Pomfrey by the bed as well.

The blonde looked fragile and broken, like he didn't understand anything. _"Infirmary?"_

Snape nodded, "Yes, thanks to this-" Professor Snape then pulled out the Snitch from his pocket.

_"What…Is that?!"_

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow, "The thing you nearly killed yourself for!"

Draco looked stunned. _"I almost died for that!?"_

"Yes! And it was quite stupid of you Mr. Malfoy, to nearly die for it!" responded McGonagall.

_"Could…Couldn't I have just bought one?"_

"_No_…" Hermione found herself saying as she gaped at Draco.

_"So…I survived…"_ He sounded surprised.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, you survived."

Draco turned to the women speaking, _"Madam Pomfrey?"_

"And Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave momentary look at the Slytherin professor.

_Why was he giving her credit to Malfoy…?_

_"Who?"_ Draco stammered.

"Ms. Granger, the Head Girl…"

_"Head girl of what?"_

Everyone exchanged glances.

_"Who are you people?"_

"Oh my…" McGonagall gasped.

_"Who…Who…Who am I?"_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only….

Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	2. Broken Memories

**Broken Memories**

* * *

Although the castles infirmary was naturally dim, the room seemed to grow darker as they all gaped at the blonde Slytherin in still silence. He matched their looks of shock and confusion with his own.

"Eh…Professor McGonagall," Professor Snape began, "Please go and inform the Headmaster that Mr. Malfoy has-"

"I say Severus, there is no need." Hushed the Headmaster as he walked through the hospital wings door.

Professor Snape jumped back slightly, "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sensed his perplexity, "Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were concerned when they realized Ms. Granger hadn't returned to her Head Girl's dormitories."

Professor Snape nodded. "Ms. Granger was…Helping us save Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah yes, and how are you doing Mr. Malfoy? You took quite a hit." The Headmaster stared intensely at the bandaged Slytherin Seeker.

Draco just sat there, gazing at the Headmaster. He looked like something out of a fictional story book: right down to the pointy hat and long beard. Not to mention the robes. He came to the conclusion he was either both insane and seeing things, or _they_ were the nutcrackers.

"Uh…" Snape spoke after realizing that the young man was in no condition to answer. "Headmaster, young Mr. Malfoy has…Lost his memory."

"Ah, I see…" The older man said quietly, holding the boy's gaze with his wise eyes. "So Mr. Malfoy has _broken memories_?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped to the side of Draco's bed, inspecting him with her eyes, "It appears so."

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Well, it can be helped, in a matter of speaking." The Headmaster turn know to look at the Potions Professor, "I trust you have a solution for this, Professor Snape?"

Snape's dark eyes held nothing but mystery and secrets as he nodded. "I was thinking, who better to help Mr. Malfoy heal his _broken memories_ than our Head Girl, Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened.

_Did she just hear Snape suggest that she help Malfoy?_

"Hm, indeed Ms. Granger is a fine choice. She'd be the only one able to help him and keep up with her studies." Dumbledore agreed.

_She did hear him correctly…Perhaps Snape had been the one to hit his head…_

"But what about his father, Mr. Malfoy? Surely he will have a problem with this…Arrangement…" Muttered McGonagall.

Hermione nodded mentally.

_Yes, that was it…She couldn't do it…**Too **bad…_

"I will speak to him." Insisted Snape.

_What the bloody hell!?_

_Was she the only sane one in the room?_

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "It's decided then. Ms. Granger will help Mr. Malfoy mend his _broken memories_ everyday, until his memories return to him whole."

_What!?_

_"Me!?"_ Hermione jumped.

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…NO! Her mind screamed._

_"Her!?"_ The words came out of Draco's mouth.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes…To…Both of your questions."

Hermione's look of bewilderment fell to a look of disgust as she turned to look at Draco. He almost seemed to return the same glance of nausea.

"Why me?" Hermione found herself questioning the teachers' decision.

"Because you are the brightest student in your class, Ms. Granger." Replied Snape, with a glint of hidden intentions smiling out of his eyes.

_Snape said she was the brightest student in her class? Why was he kissing her ass?_

"You'll start in the morning, Ms. Granger. I believe Madam Pomfrey would prefer her patient got some sleep tonight." Said Professor McGonagall as she placed her shoulders comfortingly on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione only nodded, not willingly to fight a useless fight. She turned to let the professor guide her out of the infirmary.

"And just _how_ am I supposed to _rest easy_ tonight when I don't even_**know who** **I am**_?" Draco sneered sarcastically.

_Despite the fact that he had lost his memory, he was still a sarcastic and rude prat._

"Oh, is that all?" Asked the Headmaster. "Well, you are Draco Malfoy, now rest easy."

_Like that was possible…_

* * *

Hermione paced outside the infirmary. Her mind questioning every amount of judgment that she had. This was, after all, an insane idea. What made the teachers think she wouldn't kill Malfoy by the time lunch was to be served? This didn't make sense. _Snape complimenting her, her being the only candidate to help Malfoy, her sworn enemy…Nope…It smelled like Troll shit…_

Hermione bit her lip. Surely they could have gotten Pansy Parkinson to do it. At least she would know about Malfoy's life to be able to fill in the blanks. But Hermione didn't even know what his favorite color was…

_Scratch that…_

_It was probably green…_

In any case-There had to be somebody better for the job.

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no….This was not happening!_

_Seventh year was supposed to be the best year of her life…And now **this** was happening to her…_

"Ms. Granger, good…You're here." Madam Pomfrey smiled from the open door of the infirmary.

"Um…"

The nurse scooted her into the hospital wing.

"Now he's already had breakfast, and I'll be back to serve him lunch, so you can leave to eat yourself, and don't worry he can go to the bathroom by himself. But he is not to move from the bed otherwise-" The nurse ran on.

Hermione waved her hand, "Wait, wait…You're _not_ staying?!" Panic ran like a naked man through her head.

The nurse waved her off, "Merlin's sake no! The Headmaster sent for me not a moment before you got here, insisting I see him at once. It appears he caught a drafty cold last night."

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…_

_She could not be left alone with Malfoy!_

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, I don't think this is such a good idea." Hermione admitted quietly.

"No, honestly, he can go to the bathroom by himself." The healing witch reasoned.

Hermione shook her head, "No that's not what I mean. I mean-"

Madam Pomfrey grabbed her bag and started to head out the door, "Nonsense. It'll be fine. Just ask him some questions to start, see if he remembers anything."

"But-"

Madam Pomfrey was gone.

Hermione took a deep breath.

_Everything was going to be fine…She'd get through this…_

She turned to pull a chair to Draco's bed and saw him staring at her.

_Or maybe she wouldn't get through this…_

"Yes?" She found herself annoyed by his staring.

_Seemed like old times…_

"You're going to help me?"

_Sadly…_

"Yes…" She replied calmly. "Is there something_ wrong_ with that?"

He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against the pillows. "I just feel uncomfortable around you, and I sense you feel the same."

_Cocky little…It seemed feeling uncomfortable around her was something he naturally felt, not something that had been brainwashed into his thick skull…_

"I can assure you I'm fine." She gritted her teeth.

_Hell if she was going to let Malfoy get to her when he was not even trying…_

"Okay then. Lets get started."

Hermione pulled up a chair, sitting down she set her book bag beside her on the floor. She cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Now," she slid her wavy hair behind her ears, "Do you remember who you are?"

"Do I remember? _No_. I've been told my name is _Draco Malfoy_." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So that's a yes." She raised her eyebrow.

"_No_," he sounded agitated, "_Knowing who you are, is knowing more than just a name_."

_Was he trying to out smart her?_

Hermione growled lowly in her throat, "_Fine_." She thought about pounding a few good hits into his head to see if that would help bring back his memory, but decided to push temptation aside. "Do you remember your father?"

"No."

"_Lucky you_…" Hermione muttered.

"_Excuse me_?" He was clearly offended.

_God he really was born a Malfoy!_

"Nothing." Hermione tried to move on. "Do you remember your mum?"

"No…" Which he figured would be common sense seeing he didn't remember his father, "_Honestly, this is the brightest this school has_?" He thought, cruelly.

_Hermione took another deep breath. Her patients for rude and ungrateful people was never quite high…_

"Do you remember what school you attend?"

_Was it lunch time yet?_

"_No._ But I was informed that its called Hogwarts."

"Do you remember what house you are in?"

_"No."_

"The answer is Slytherin, whose mascot is a snake."

He only stared blankly at her.

"Okay…" She was not amused, nor was this a privilege. "Do you remember how you got injured?"

"Once again, _'no'_." He sounded snobbish.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You were trying to catch the snitch, during a game of Quidditch. You were flying towards the ground, and you succeeded in catching it, however you could not pull your broom up to avoid colliding with the earth. And_** ironically**_ enough, a bludger hit you at the same time, shattering a few of your bones and your broom, which caused it's shattered pieces to lodge into your body. Hence the cuts you have now."

"Do you _always_ talk like that?" He asked, pretty much ignoring everything she had just explained.

Hermione glared at him, "Talk like what?"

"Like you know everything…Really its quite _annoying_." He wrinkled his nose.

"Does that trigger anything?" She ignored him.

"_No, it does not trigger anything_!" He shouted with a snotty attitude.

Hermione jumped up from her seat, "God you _incompetent git_! Can you remember_ anything_!?"

"No! I cannot remember anything! Incase you haven't noticed, _genius_, but that's why those professors feel the need for you to be here! _Because-I-can't-remember!_ Honestly, stop acting like you have somewhere more important to be and try to help me!" Draco growled, and smacked the night stand next to his bed so hard it flew and nearly hit Hermione.

"For Merlin's sake you nearly hit me!" She screeched, burning flames of hate at him with her eyes.

He just blinked.

"Forget this." Hermione picked up her school bag, and started to walk away from his bed. "I refuse to put up with this."

"Good."

Hermione turned around, "Pardon me?"

_"Get out!"_ Draco barked.

"With pleasure." With that Hermione turned around, and walked out of the hospital wing.

Draco stared at the door. A door he didn't remember seeing before last night.

* * *

Author: Thanks for the reviews. Did I mention this was a four-fic-story? Yup…After this one there will be a sequel, and then a third fic, and then a fourth, completing my own little series. Thanks again for the reviews, and please keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	3. Karma

Broken Memories

* * *

He stared at his hands. His skin was pale-much like his blonde hair. His eyes were gray. His body was lean and muscular-clearly saying he was an athlete in this sport called…Quidditch…? He guessed he was about six feet tall, maybe 6'3"… 

_But he didn't know who he was…_

Was he popular?

Was he nice?

Probably not by the way he had treated the Head Girl, Ms. Granger.

It just seemed so _natural_…To argue and treat her like that.

Though she was a bit rude…Acting like he could turn his memories on and off as if it were a light switch…

_Did they use light switches in a school for Wizards?_

_Not the point._

The point was he really had no idea who he was. He had no idea whether he got his blonde hair from his mother, or father, or perhaps his eyes from one of the two. No one had any idea how insufferably irritating all this could be. In fact the only patient ones seemed to be the weird-hippie relaxing Headmaster, the dark gothic professor-Snape, who seemed to be extremely caring towards him, and the strict, granny looking-McGonagall. Which seemed odd…Why wasn't the nurse as concerned and understanding?

And why wasn't Ms. Granger?

As Head Girl she was supposed to be the brightest of the school…Or was she just the smartest but the most _emotionless?_

Draco ran his fingers through his golden locks and grasped his head.

_It hurt so much…_

_All of this…_

_No one understood how fragile he was…_

_Nor did they understand how alone he was…_

Draco pulled his legs against him and settled his head on his knees.

At that juncture the door to the hospital wing opened, and Draco pulled his head up, expecting to see the young Head girl-but his gray eyes only met the old nurse.

"Ms. Granger, you may go to lunch now, I'll be serving Mr. Malfoy his lunch until you get back." The nurse called as she pulled a food tray into the room. "Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey walked around the curtain, and placed the food tray on the night stand by Draco Malfoy's bed. Her eyes went to the empty chair next to the hospital bed, and then to Draco.

"Where is Ms. Granger?"

Draco's eyes fell to the floor. "I-I…I _kind of_ yelled at her…And told her to get out…"

The nurse eyed him oddly, almost as if she expected him to do something like this. "Really? Well,_ why_ did you yell at Ms. Granger?"

Draco sighed, "She just kept pressuring me…And I-I…I got frustrated."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Well, Ms. Granger does _tend_ to rush, certain things. I'll talk to her later tonight, and you two can start fresh tomorrow."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "She won't cool down and be back in a bit?"

"Heavens no. These things take time, under the _circumstances_." She then handed him his eating utensils. "Now eat up, and once you're done I will give you your medicine."

Draco scowled, "You mean that nasty green liquid?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "No…I mean that wonderful potion that will heal your broken ribs and cuts so you can stop whining…"

_Fair enough…_

* * *

"That low life-insufferable git…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she made her way down the hallway to the Great Hall. She had gone up to her Head Girls room too cool off, but screaming and yelling didn't seem to help her that much. Nope. She still felt like choking the life out of the pale Slytherin… 

How dare he treat her like she was lower than him…

And now she was forced to help the snake get back his memories so he could treat her worse?

_Bugger that…_

The sadistic Slytherin could find help else where. There was no chance in Hell she was going to put herself through that torture.

Hermione then sighed, honestly she should just forget about it all and try to relax. Agreeing with her conscious, she sat down at her table for lunch, on the other bench in front of Ron and Harry-who were talking Quidditch…_For the zillionth time…_

"No Harry, the Chudley Cannons are definitely going to win!"

Harry shook his head, "Whatever you say Ron, just don't bet on it, again…"

Ron was about to argue again, when he noticed Hermione, "Oh hey Mione'."

"Hey you guys. Talking bout' Quidditch again?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Harry here thinks that the Kestrels' are going to win the next match, against the Chudley Cannons."

Hermione placed her fingers to her head, "Can we _please_ not talk Quidditch…What with the little _ferret_ and his injuries…I think I've had enough Quidditch to last me a lifetime."

"Ah yes…How is Malfoy?"

They didn't really sound concerned. Though who could blame them?

Hermione glanced to her left and right, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes…" Harry said warily.

"Well Malfoy has…"

"Hermione if you killed him there is no reason to keep it a secret…Everyone will _thank_ you." Ron joked, not getting a laugh out of Hermione.

Hermione only shook him off. "No Ron Weasley. I haven't killed him…_Yet…_"

_The thought was extremely tempting._

Ron perked his head up, "Yet? So the bloody git is really getting to you eh? It really was rotten luck they picked you Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Indeed. I mean, it's worse than Voldemort coming after me for the _billionth _time."

Hermione shook her head. They really were exaggerating too much. It wasn't horrifically bad…It was just…Malfoy…

Perhaps she was exaggerating too…Sure Malfoy seemed to be naturally rude, and annoying, and a prat and a git and a dumb-ass and a…_A person who probably feels all alone in the world…_

God how _heartless_ was she? Sure he was trying his best to remember, naturally. And she had been so rude and pushy towards him. However, he was rude too. But she had walked right in to the hospital wing hating him, while he sat there and only defended himself because he sensed her hate…

"Hermione!"

Harry's voice snapped her out of her conscious ranting.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Malfoy…What's wrong with him?"

Hermione sighed, "He has lost his memory."

**_"WHAT!?"_** The both replied in unison.

Hermione reached for her goblet, "He has lost his memory." She said quietly again before taking a drink from her goblet.

"You're bloody joking!" Ron laughed, nearly falling out of his seat.

Hermione glared at him, "_No_, I'm not."

Harry turned his head, "So you're saying Malfoy has some sort of…_Amnesia_?" He asked in a low voice.

Hermione nodded, and took a bite of her food. "He just kept staring at all of us last night as if we were trolls or something." She commented once she had safely swallowed her food.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

Ron raised his eyebrow, "So let me get this straight, Malfoy doesn't know who he is, what he's done, or more importantly..._Who we are?_"

"That is correct Ronald Weasley."

Ron grew an evil looking grin at her reply. "Wait a minute," he gained their attention. "Ha! Oh I've got the _greatest_ joke!" Said Ron as he slapped his knee.

Hermione gapped at Ron in wonder, until his own thoughts seemed to collide into her head. She shook her head, her long brown wavy locks bouncy over her shoulders.

_"No!"_

He smiled, "Come on…" He gently teased; after all, _how hard was it going to be to get her to agree to pull off something against Malfoy…_

"It's too mean!"

Ron's mouth practically hit the floor in shock.

_Did he just hear her correctly?_

"Come on Hermione," He seemed to beg like a little child wanting candy. "Can you _honestly_ say after all Malfoy's done, he doesn't deserve this?"

Hermione turned to Harry for logical reasoning, but offered none as his eyebrows rose above his green eyes and he held her gaze intently, waiting for her reason.

"It's not right to mess with someone's mind like that!"

"He'd do the same to any of us, and you know it!" Shouted Ron, his face almost as red as his hair.

"He has a point, Hermione." Harry agreed.

_Great…Tag Team…_

"And think," Said Ron as he got up and walked over to Hermione's side of the table and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You'd be getting revenge for all the times he called you a-_you know_."

Hermione looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

Although killing Malfoy was tempting…_This_ was Adam and Eve with the apple all over again…

"I…I can't be that _evil_…I'm sorry. But I won't sink to his level. If it was for a good cause-"

"Oh! But it is!" Jumped Ron, "You know how his daddy is an _obvious_ Death Eater…" Ron glimpsed at Harry for support.

"Well, you could save Malfoy from that path…" Harry joined in coaxing the Head Girl. "I mean, you know his father will push him into the being a Death Eater, at this point in his life, Malfoy probably already feels obligated to be one." Harry noticed the debate on Hermione's face and he smiled at his progress. "You'd be giving him a new, different perspective on life."

Hermione's eyes fell to the floor.

_Why was this so hard?_

"The other Slytherins' will tell him the truth."

Ron smiled, realizing Hermione was considering it. "So we…_Er, you_ just get Malfoy to trust you. Convince him we're all _best friends_! You being Head Girl, he'll have to trust you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, once he trusts you, who could fake some story about them lying because they don't want us as friends because he's a Slytherin and we're all Gryffindors'."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know…When he gets his memory back, he'll be royally pissed off. Who knows what he'll try. Or if he told the teachers-we'd be expelled before we graduate."

"But we have about six months left of our seventh year." Harry assured. "If you keep up the lies and give him false things to remember, he probably won't get his memory back till we nearly graduate."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again, _"This…If we get caught-"_

Ron smirked, "Malfoy might even be nice to us, it'd be the best year without annoying ferret Malfoy, and for it being our final year-I say even better." Stated Ron, looking at Harry and Hermione with big eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes

_What was wrong with this?_

_True Malfoy would be getting played, and that was mean. But he was also getting benefits._

_Malfoy would be getting a new perspective that might save him._

_Malfoy would be nice._

_Something he could hopefully learn to do more often, after this year._

_And seventh year would run smoothly and be the best year after all._

"Okay." She gave in, Ron and Harry practically jumped to the ceiling with joy.

Harry raised his goblet to them, "To seventh year. _The best year_."

Ron and Hermione followed his action and put their goblets together. "You know it!" Said Ron as they all then finished off their drinks.

Hermione threw the cool liquid down her throat, stood up, said good-bye, and headed out of the Great Hall as Draco Malfoy's enemy, and into the infirmary as his best friend.

* * *

Author: Happy New Year everybody! Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you like this fic. I was worried not many of you would because I have a Harry Potter one-shot called Happy Ending, that like, no body read and so I am really happy so many of you like this. Thanks again for the reviews, and please keep reading. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	4. Convincing the Mind

**Broken Memories**

**

* * *

**

Hermione took a deep breath. Her nerves were causing her to shake, and every hair on her body was standing up with unease.

_This was insane…_

Leave it to Ron to be insane.

Her hand reached for the door.

_Was Malfoy really going to believe her? Could they really get away with this cruel trick?_

Hermione pulled her hand from the door as if it was a snake.

_"Mudblood."_

Hermione turned around to see the dark and obsessive Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, arms crossed, and eyes glaring. Hermione sighed, of all the things she needed right now, a discriminating Slytherin that could ruin their plan was positively the last thing.

"Parkinson." Hermione acknowledged the girl. "That's not very wise of you to say to the Head Girl." She warned her.

Pansy's eyes just flickered with a hint of anger, "I'm not worried, what with the Head Boy on my side instead of a disgusting excuse for a witch." She spat her words at Hermione, hoping they stun like venom.

But Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't think he'll be helping you any time _soon_." Hermione gave an innocent smile. "Now unless you have something important or intelligent to say, which I _highly_ doubt, then I'll to be heading in there now," Said Hermione as she turned to head into the medical wing.

"Granger! Wait!"

Hermione turned around again.

Pansy dropped her arms to her sides and walked closer to Hermione with a haughty attitude. "I know you're going to be helping Draco, and it must be pretty bad if they won't let us Slytherins' in there to visit him."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, "Do you have a point or are you just wasting my time Parkinson?"

At that moment Pansy got right in the Head Girls face, "A warning."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "A what?"

"I'm giving you a warning."

"You mean an _empty threat_?"

Pansy snarled, "No, and you better take me seriously Granger, or you'll be sorry."

"Remember what I said about wasting my time?" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. She really was too tired for this bat shit right now…

"Just heed my warning; if you hurt Draco, or do anything to him-I'll make sure you'll have a pretty _Dark Mark_ above your house when you go home this summer." Pansy then rubbed her hand on Hermione's neck. "And we both know how emotional you can be when it comes to your _muggle_ side…"

Hermione pushed her hands against the Slytherin and shoved the girl violently away from her. "Parkinson, get the hell out of here before I-"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Do what? Give me a detention?"

Hermione's eyes darkened and her once beautiful smile was now a frown upon her creamy skin. "I was actually thinking before I _hexed you to death_."

Pansy laughed, "You don't have the-"

At that point in time the door to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey halted, noticing the two females, obviously in an argument.

"Ms. Granger? You're back!?"

Hermione averted her eyes to the nurse, "_Yes…_"

The nurse nodded, "Thank Merlin. Now I don't have to fetch you and convince you to forgive Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "_I guess you don't_."

Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands together, "Excellent! Now he's just finished his lunch, and I will be back by the time dinner is ready, so you may go eat yourself, he's just had his medicine and I trust you two will make progress now that you're both done acting like stubborn twelve year olds."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "You're leaving?" She didn't blink. "Again?"

The nurse picked up her bag, "Yes, the Headmaster just sent for me again-"

"I thought you would have cured a common cold by now." Hermione interrupted, not realizing her tone, or choice of words.

The nurse froze for a moment, "Well I did. But now our Headmaster is claiming he is loosing his voice. So if you'll excuse me," her attention then turned to the young Slytherin girl. "Ms. Parkinson, don't you have classes to get to?"

Pansy cast a fierce look at Hermione, "Yes, I was just on my way." She then turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "But first, may I please go in and say hello to Draco?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Afraid not. Headmaster's rule, only the Headmaster, Professor Snape, or McGonagall, Ms. Granger, or myself may see Mr. Malfoy until his condition improves."

Pansy frowned, "Well then, we'll just have to hope he gets better, and that nothing goes _wrong_." Her facial expressions hardened as she cast a weary look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and flipped Pansy the bird behind the back of the distracted nurse. The Slytherin only intensified her stare as she finally decided to move on through the hallway.

Hermione exhaled in relief.

She'd had enough drama for one day.

_Still…Pansy's threats were not so G-rated. Perhaps they shouldn't go through with this…_

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione was about to ask nurse if she could go lay down before helping Malfoy, but the nurse was already halfway down the dark hallway. "So much for that idea." Mumbled Hermione as she walked into the infirmary. She walked down to the last bed and found the blonde sitting there, appearing to be in deep thought.

Draco lifted his gaze to the figure standing near his bedside. His gray eyes fell upon the head girl, her face flushed in a pink color, and her eyes narrowed slightly in aggravation.

_Great…She came to give him a piece of her mind._

"What are you doing back?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look as she just stood there, "What do you mean what am I doing here? _Where else should I be_?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

_What was he supposed to expect of someone he didn't know…Er...Remember?_

"I don't know. The nurse said you'd be back tomorrow after you cooled down."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I…I-I…"

"Have a stuttering problem?"

She opened her eyes to look at him and he just smirked.

"No…" She said quietly, trying to remain calm.

If she was going to lie to him about everything, then she should be believable. Fucking Parkinson had to get her all angry and heated up before this…

"I came back to apologize." She finally got out, clenching her teeth.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "Really."

Draco leaned back and crossed his arms, "Then why are you gritting your teeth?"

Hermione instantly folded her lips into her mouth.

Damn his natural instincts!

"You haven't apologized before have you?"

Hermione's mouth flew open and she gaped at him in disbelief.

Was Draco Malfoy lecturing her on apologizes?!

"Oh like you're good at it!" She spat back and then instantly cursed herself for starting another argument with him.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

Hermione growled and stomped her foot, "Forget it! What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. It's just that-Well…I was w…W-w…_Worried_…A-about _you_…"

_There! She had said it!_

Draco only gave her a suspicious stare. _"You…Were worried about me?"_

_Oh yeah he sounded like he didn't believe her._

Hermione nodded again, "Yes. You see…We're…Actually-_friends_."

_"Friends?"_ He made it sound like the word was so foreign to him.

"Yes." Hermione moved and sat in the chair she had left earlier. "You, another Gryffindor named Ron Weasley, another Gryffindor named Harry Potter, and me are all best friends. Have been since our first year here." Her eyes were calmer now, and appeared to look at him with a gentle attitude.

_Was this girl really his friend?_

_She had seemed to hate him so much before…_

"Then why were you so hard on me?" He finally spoke, after staring at her for minutes on end.

Hermione turned her head, "Because…_It hurt me_…That you didn't remember _me_."

_How the hell was she pulling this off?_

Draco nodded his head, "So…We're _close_?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"So…" He averted his eyes to his bed, as if it was more interesting than a piece to his past. "Did we ever..Date?" He glimpsed up at her.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**_ She nearly chocked.

He only gave her a weird look-he was surprised by her sudden shouting.

Hermione noticed this and brought her hand to her lips. "_Eh hem…_" She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I mean, no, we've never _**dated**_."

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"Malfoy…I-I mean, _Draco_, I understand if this is a little too much for you." She placed her hand on his gently. "But you don't remember me?"

Draco looked at their hands, her gesture seemed so…_Out of the ordinary?_

He shook his head, remembering her question.

Hermione looked at the floor, "I see." She said sounding sad, but on the inside, she was thankful to hear it. Hermione then removed her hand from his and placed out in front of him.

He gave her another weird look.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Draco smiled and placed his hand in hers, shaking it slowly, _"Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

Author: Happy New Year again everybody! Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you like this fic!!! Hope you liked chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	5. False Comfort

**Broken Memories**

* * *

He was smiling. For the first time since he woke up, he was _smiling_. This was all great to him. He had a _friend_. Granted she was a girl, and she probably didn't know _everything_ about him. But she probably could fill him in on some things. Like, where he lived, what his parents were like, how they met, what kind of a person he was, and even what kind of student. All these thoughts had been bugging him since he found out he had no memory of his past. And he felt that if he didn't receive the answers soon, he would go crazy! 

But now everything was going to be okay, because he was going to get those answers, and then maybe something would trigger his memory and he'd be back to the real Draco Malfoy. This was the best news he'd had all morning. Who cared if their ribs were healed when the memory was still broken anyways? Not him.

"You alright?"

Draco turned to give Ms. Granger…Er…Hermione, his full attention. She looked a little concerned; perhaps worried that she had shocked him or something. But something was still missing in her eyes.

"M-Draco?" Hermione was starting to think she needed to go get Madam Pomfrey. Draco hadn't said a word since they reintroduced themselves and shook hands.

_What if he was remembering something?_

The thought scared her a little.

Draco shook his head, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Hermione leaned in closer to him, "Did you remember anything?"

Draco shook his head again, "No. I was just wondering…"

Hermione sat back in her chair, slightly relieved, "Wondering about what?"

_A million things! But what should he ask first?_

"Where do I live?"

Hermione stared blankly at him. This was definitely not something she could answer fully.

"Hermione?" Draco asked lightly, noticing her zoning.

Hermione snapped out of it, it was strange; how her name sounded coming from his lips. "Sorry. Um you live at the Malfoy manor. I'm not exactly sure where, but there is a very…Good reason for that."

Draco was taken aback slightly, "Oh." He wasn't sure he understood this. Why wouldn't one of his friends know where he lived?

_However she did say there was a good reason for this._

"Okay." He decided to move on; after all, she had mentioned other friends, who sounded like boys-perhaps they knew where he lived. "How did we meet?"

_How did they meet?_

_Oh, now that was a funny story…_

_Well, the truth was a funny story…_

"Well, we met on the train to Hogwarts of course." Hermione said sweetly.

_Technically she wasn't lying…_

Draco tilted his head, "Train?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's right, on the train."

Draco still looked confused, "Why do wizards need to take a train?" Draco's features seemed to fall slightly, and he looked like a disappointed little boy pouting. "I thought wizards could just appear any where they wanted. Really now, I'm quite disappointed."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you see, young wizards need to go to Wizards school to learn how to do that sort of magic. We're not supposed to, for school."

Draco had to admit, he wasn't fully grasping the whole idea-but hey, whatever, he'd learn it anyways and maybe it'd all come back to him later.

"Do you think _'Draco'_ suits me?" He asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, "Huh?!"

_Weren't they just talking about, school, or how they met?_

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering if _'Draco'_ was really the best name for me." Draco removed his hand from his hair and began rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, why not the name Ian, or Isaac, or David? What was so special about _'Draco'_?"

"It means Dragon."

"So," he squinted, "I'm supposed to get girls with my name meaning _dragon_?"

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open as she tried her best to think.

_He was really vain despite the whole: oops lost his memory thing._

Draco leaned into Hermione's face, "What do you think?"

Hermione turned to look at him, but only seemed to notice how close he was. "Aaah!" She panicked and pushed him away from her and fell out of her chair all at once.

Draco sat on his knees and looked over the side of the bed, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Hermione grumbled as she pulled herself back up to the chair.

Draco grinned at her. "Seessh Granger, you_ nervous_ around me?"

A shocked expression draped across her face, "What do you mean?" a nervous tone came from her words.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know. You just seemed really jumpy when I got close to you. If you're nervous being all alone with me, then I'd say you-"

"Hold it Mister." Hermione interrupted him. "I don't have any romantic or nauseas feelings around you so cool your _broomstick_." She crossed her arms, and laid one of her legs over the other.

Draco put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. You don't want to admit you have the hots for me yet-that's okay."

_Cocky little…_

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco kept going.

"What I was asking you anyways was if you thought I could pick up any girls with a name like _'Draco.'_" Draco smirked, "Although, with Draco meaning dragon, it does imply strength and power."

Hermione rolled her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?

"Could you please get over yourself?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "We have other things to get to."

"Sure. So, what do you want to work on?"

Hermione pulled her book bag onto her lap, "You want to work on the studies you've learned over the years?" she said eagerly.

Draco looked like he was going to be sick, "No thanks. Why don't we just work on my memories…What kind of a person am I?"

_Another hard question…_

"Nice." Hermione muttered. "When you want to be."

Draco nodded, urging her to go on. "Any achievements?"

Hermione stared at the ceiling, "Well…You're Head Boy, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as their Seeker, your best class is potions, you are quite good on a broomstick, and you are extremely cocky."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Is that_ all_?"

Hermione sighed.

_This really wasn't a different Draco…_

"You know," Draco said eyeing her oddly, "If you weren't my friend I'd think you were stalking me."

Hermione only chose to ignore his comment, because, after all, she was never stalking him. She was merely observant.

"As Head Boy you have a huge responsibility to demonstrate proper behavior, and it will look good for-"

"Wizard college?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him again, "_No_. Jobs. Could you please be a little more serious?"

"Perhaps." Draco smirked his trademark grin. "Tell me more about me. And no, I'm not being vain; I'm just trying to find out who I am."

Hermione felt sad at those words.

_Despite him being ferret Malfoy, no living person deserved this, except maybe Voldemort but then again he was the other exception…Oh well…She'd get over it…_

"Did I mention you're stubborn?" Hermione smiled.

"Huh…I think that's a true statement. What else?"

"You're looking better." Stated a deep voice.

Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape standing there in all his dark glory.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione shouted, startled to see the head of the Slytherin house staring down at her.

"Ms. Granger." The professor seemed to slither suspiciously. "I'm delighted to see our star Quidditch player up and about." He said, nudging to Draco.

"Ah yes…Draco and I were just…" Hermione began to explain.

"Talking about our past. How we became friends and everything I'm involved in." Draco sounded so proud.

Hermione went into shock.

"_Really_?" Professor Snape looked down at Hermione. "Well, it's good that you have _friends_ here, _like Ms. Granger_, that are willing to _help_ you."

Hermione's eyes widen and if it were not for her manners, she would have asked the Professor if he was on crack.

"Did anything help you remember?"

Hermione noticed the real concern in Professor Snape's voice, and she noted there, that perhaps, Snape really did care for Draco a lot, almost like he was his own son.

Draco shook his head in reply to the Professor's question.

"Ah." Snape nodded, "Well don't worry. These things take time. But don't be discouraged, you might not remember till _graduation_, but _eventually_ you will get your memory back."

Hermione's eyes darted up to the professor again, as she nearly had another hear attack.

_Graduation?_

_Did Snape know?_

_Of course! He had to! Why else would he let Draco believe they actually were friends?_

Hermione began biting her lip, this was not good.

Snape turned to leave, "Well I'll leave you in the care of Ms. Granger till dinner. But I suspect Madam Pomfrey will let you out in three days, and then you'll go back to your Head Boy dormitories."

"Sir, how exactly am I suppose to be expected to go back to classes with no memory?" Draco asked, concerned again with whether or not he would get his memory back.

"Well," Said Professor Snape as he stared at Hermione, "I'm sure Ms. Granger will help you catch up, teach you the basics. And I'm just as sure that you're _friends Mr. Weasley_ and _Mr. Potter_, will also be willing to help. Right _Ms. Granger_?" His black eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"Right, Professor." She managed to get out.

"Well, there you have it. Take care, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger." Said Snape as he walked out.

_He knew…_

_Bloody hell things were a mess now…_

"Hermione?" Draco was calling her again.

She tore her eyes away from the door and gazed at Draco, "Yes?"

"What else? I mean, how did we become friends? What kind of things do we do?" Draco pressed on. His mind was ready for all the knowledge she could offer him, but she just felt sick to her stomach with problems.

Hermione was deep in thought, trying desperately to think of something to tell Draco, but after the scare Snape gave her, she couldn't think straight. But Draco just kept staring at her, because for the moment, she was his guiding light, she held answers.

* * *

**Author: Okay, there are a few notes I would like to make:**

**- Hermione has matured as a person, and yeah, she doesn't seem like the type to cuss a whole lot, but let's look at something here, Pansy pretty much threatened her life, and her parents lives, so I think with all the anger she'd be feeling, she'd say the f word and flip Pansy the bird. But no, I don't plan on having her cuss like every chapter, or every ten seconds. And I don't really consider damn, or hell cuss words.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	6. Night of Reflection

**Broken Memories**

* * *

Of all the insane days in Hermione Granger's life-that was definitely _number one_. Draco Malfoy _flirting_ with her, asking her if they ever _dated_, Snape being _friendly_ and letting her _lie_ to Malfoy; she had entered another dimension. There was no other explanation.

Well maybe one and that would be that she was _crazy_, which she clearly wasn't.

_But something was undeniably wrong here._

Why would the professors' and the Headmaster ever agree to let her; Hermione Granger, sworn enemy of Draco Malfoy, help him? It didn't make sense. After all, she **decked** the guy third year. So why trust her?

These questions occupied Hermione's mind as she walked into the Great Hall for dinner. The hall was festive and many of the first years seemed very excited to be here. There was laughing and shouting at every table. But in every table of the four houses one gossip was being told, and that was of Draco Malfoy and his _serious_ injuries. Hermione ignored the whispered gossip as she took her usual seat, in front of Harry and Ron, and once again seemed to go unnoticed by the two. They were talking about Quidditch again; apparently some fifth year Slytherin offered to take Malfoy's place as Seeker, and Ron was agreeing that this would make it easier on Gryffindor for a win.

Hermione cleared her throat, ready to burst their bubble, "Ahem…"

"Oh hey Hermione," they both said in unison, as if they were twins.

"I'm going to kill you both…" She smiled evilly.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

She only nodded, keeping her smile, "Oh yes, you two."

Ron pointed to himself, "Why us?"

Hermione's grin grew, and as it grew it got even scarier. "Snape decided to pay a nice old visit to the infirmary-And do you know what Malfoy told him?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances again, and then turned back to Hermione and shook their head 'no' in reply.

"He told Snape that we were talking about our past, and how we became friends…" Hermione was gritting her teeth with anger.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened, "So how long do you have detention?"

Hermione threw her arms up in the air, "That's the weird part, I don't have detention. No punishments-what so ever."

The two boys just gaped at her in silence.

"I know!" Hermione screeched. "And that wasn't even the worst part!"

The two leaned in closer, still in shock that the "50 House points from Gryffindor" teacher passed up the opportunity to emotionally scar a Gryffindor.

"Snape said, and I quote: "Well, it's good that you have _friends_ here, _like Ms. Granger_, that are willing to _help_ you. These things take time. But don't be discouraged, you might not remember till _graduation_, but _eventually_ you will get your memory back. I'm sure Ms. Granger will help you catch up, teach you the basics. And I'm just as sure that you're _friends Mr. Weasley_ and _Mr. Potter_, will also be willing to help. Right _Ms. Granger_?"

Hermione was freaking out.

"And then he stared at me in a very-creepy-none perverted-way." She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once relaxing she opened her eyes and continued, "I'm telling you guys, he _knows_."

Harry gave an inquisitive look, "Clearly."

A look of panic washed over Ron's face, "Blimey, we're in for it now."

"Is there anyway Snape could have heard you talking about the plan, Hermione?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron going into hysterics.

Hermione shook her head, tossing her curly hair from side to side, "I don't think so Harry. Unless our dear Slytherin teacher is a _telepath_, there is no way he could have known."

Harry nodded, "Perhaps he is. There is, after all, no other way he could have known."

"Oh Merlin…Oh Merlin…" Ron was still freaking out.

"Even if he is Harry, why'd he let me get away with the lie? It doesn't make any sense!"

"That is true. Snape would never pass up an opportunity to get any of us in trouble. So what is he up to?" Said Harry as he inclined back a bit and cupped his chin with his hand.

"This is all _your_ fault Harry!" Ron accused, still in panic mode.

Harry was taken aback, "_My_ fault? _You're_ the one with the bad ideas…"

Ron straightened his posture, "What bad ideas have _I_ had?"

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat, "_Let's take the car_…"

Ron frowned, "Oh yeah? Let's_ follow the spiders…"_

"Boys! Boys!" Hermione hollered, getting their attention. "You're making a scene."

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"It's alright."

"So what do we do?" Ron was finally thinking clearly again.

Hermione sighed, "We'd have to catch Snape in the act."

"Catch him in the act of reading our minds?" Ron bellowed, "Just how are we supposed to do that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. When you're near him think about him in his underwear or something pink and see if he gives you a weird look."

Ron and Harry screeched with horror and stuck out their tongues.

"Bloody hell no Hermione, think of a new plan." Ron cried as he attempted to scratch his eyes out.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll try to think of one while I'm charming pictures tonight." She said as she stood from the bench.

"Charming pictures? What for?"

Hermione groaned with annoyance, "Well, for our new _best friend_ Draco Malfoy." She noted with sarcasm. "Which reminds me, you two better start getting used to calling him Draco, or Draco Malfoy." She gave them a warning glance.

Ron looked confused, "What the devil for?"

"So he believes you when he meets you. And when you guys teach him about Quidditch and how to ride a broom and blah blah blah…When he is well enough."

Ron stood up, "What!? We're to teach our rival?!"

Hermione smiled, "This was your plan Ronald Weasley."

"Right." He muttered and sat back down. "Well, why can't you do it?"

Hermione glared at them, "Because I know nothing about Quidditch compared to you two."

Ron grinned, "Exactly…"

Her glare only intensified, "And because I won't go near a broom." And with that she headed down the aisle and marched out of the great hall to her room, leaving the two boys whining and groaning.

Her walk was too long and she was too tired to put up with any of this. She even passed up dinner. And she still had a lot of work to do. Charming photographs of Harry, Ron, and her so that Malfoy was suddenly there as well. It'd certainly help their plan if they had more proof nevertheless. Speaking of Malfoy, she too had better start getting used to calling him Draco. Which also seemed insane and weird.

Although their could always be weirder things. Like telepathic teachers. Which also reminded her…She had to think of a way to catch Snape in the act. There was no way Ron and Harry were going to do it.

Hermione grabbed her head in frustration, wondering why her. But then she quit groaning realizing she agreed to do the plan. And Harry and Ron had presented an appealing trick, so really she was stuck. Besides she had already lied to Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…There was no point in crushing his hopes at this point.

Draco Malfoy was the absolute stubborn prince who constantly terrorized her for years. He even hexed her teeth once. This was only a small revenge, and again, at least he'd reap benefits and be in better company than the mindless slaves he always hung around.

Once she entered her Head Girl dormitories she threw off her robe and grabbed an old photo album and turned to the section titled; friends. She glanced at the many pictures of Harry, Ron and her, and she smiled. Despite the evil in their lives, they always seemed to find happy moments.

She whispered the Latin spell and suddenly found herself staring at the blonde Slytherin laughing and smiling in the picture with them.

It was, to say the least, an odd sight. But she supposed she should get used to it for now. She yawned lightly, and decided that after charming the photographs she should be getting to sleep. Even though she didn't have her classes, she still had a full day a head of her.

What sort of things could she tell Malfoy…Draco?

He was after all constantly wanting to know more, and she knew that would not change as long as he had no memory.

Hermione shook her shoes from her feet and pulled her socks off.

She could tell him about all times they had stopped Voldemort…Er…She'd just have to find a place to add him in.

That was another thing…_His friends_…

_How was she supposed to keep his friends at bay?_

The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey couldn't keep him in the hospital wing forever, because Draco was after all _healing_.

And Draco Malfoy was bound to get suspicious if every one that came up to talk to him was telling him he was crazy and that Harry, Ron and her were lairs.

No, she couldn't take that risk.

But she couldn't cause any physical harm to him either.

_Why had they gone into this plan without actually planning it?_

_That wasn't Hermione logic._

Hermione then removed her vest, pulling it over her head, and threw it on the floor. She then started unbuttoning her blouse. Once all the buttons had been undone, she shrugged the fabric off her shoulders and let it join her vest.

And what if Draco had a flashback to one of his memories?

Even worse, a memory where she was clearly not _friendly_.

There really was just too many risks here.

Draco's mind, granted it wasn't quite a threat.

Pansy and Dumb and Dumber.

Professor Snape.

_Damn Slytherins'!_

Hermione undid her skirt and slid it down her slender legs. Walking over to her chest she pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She slipped the yellow boxers up her legs until they reached her hips. After which she pulled the red baggy t-shirt over her head.

Now she was comfy.

She walked over to her nightstand and picked up her brush and began combing through her brown locks, pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she grabbed one of her many hair ties that were lying around and tied her hair up, off the back of her neck.

Really she still did things the muggle way.

Slowly she walked over to her bed and pulled back the comforter and blankets and sheets underneath it. She climbed into bed and rustled between the right and left side. Blowing out the candle she made her final motion to go to sleep, when the thoughts pressed against the corner of her mind again.

Stop Pansy and the other Slytherins'.

_Preferably in a none violent way._

Catch Snape in the act of telepathy.

_Preferably in a none-expelled kind of way._

And become a good lair to convince Draco to trust you more than anyone else…

So for tomorrows lesson…

Lots of charmed photos…

Lots of conversations of evil Voldie…

And lots of the truth about the house rivalry, as well as the lies of the jealous Slytherins'.

Tomorrow was a busy day, and Draco Malfoy had a lot to learn.

Really she was becoming quite obsessive over this and she really didn't feel like her last waking thoughts to be about Draco Malfoy.

So Hermione closed her eyes, brushing all thoughts and attempted to have a guilt free sleep.

* * *

**Author: Okay, there are a few notes I would like to make:**

**- Hermione has matured as a person, and yeah, she doesn't seem like the type to cuss a whole lot, but let's look at something here, Pansy pretty much threatened her life, and her parents lives, so I think with all the anger she'd be feeling, she'd say the f word and flip Pansy the bird. But no, I don't plan on having her cuss like every chapter, or every ten seconds. And I don't really consider damn, or hell cuss words.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	7. Charmed Past

**Broken Memories**

**

* * *

**

Hermione had awoken to the gentle sunlight dancing across her face as it rose into the sky. She wrapped her fingers around her blankets and groaned. She didn't want it to be _today_. If only she was allowed to turn back time. She sighed, _oh well_. She might as well face the banshee's screams. With her logical mind agreeing with her, she threw her legs to the side of the bed, shoved her covers to the side, and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

_Really it didn't feel like she slept at all!_

Hermione walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower, smiling in appreciation due to the fact that she was Head Girl. Though it's true the bathroom wasn't extremely glamorous and like a spa or anything-of course not. It was a good size, and painted and touched up in her house colors of ruby red and gold. But it was quite nice for just one person. And as a seventeen year old female, it paid to have your own bathroom. However, today was not the day to bathe for an hour. So once she had washed her skin and hair, Hermione jumped out of the shower, threw a towel around her slender frame and moved back to her room to place on her school robes.

Once dressed and polished Hermione grabbed the hexed photos into her school bag, along with her books. Perhaps if Malfoy got bored learning about himself and their _acts_ of friendship, she could teach him a little about magic.

Fat chance though. This was _Malfoy_. Number one self-centered git of all worlds.

Hermione sighed once more and tossed her hair up, she was not in the mood to go through brushing every one of her last curls. She just wanted to get this day over with. So she tossed her bag over her shoulder, and pushed the portrait open to the hallways. Hermione turned back to look at the lovely angel maiden that smiled delicately at her.

"I'll be back closer to nine." Hermione smiled. The angel just nodded her response and with that Hermione turned to leave. She walked down the corridors and stairs, passing some of her classrooms and fellow students. She noticed a few Slytherins' sobbing after Malfoy was mentioned and she only rolled her eyes at them.

Merlin how she hated how everyone at the school seemed to **_worship_** Malfoy.

A few Gryffindor girls were whining too. They deeply expressed how awful it was that someone **_that _**good looking had gotten injured.

_Good looking?_

_Wow, she really was the smartest girl in the school_.

There was no way Malfoy was attractive. Annoying? Yes. A prat? Yes. Romantic? Hell no…

Hermione shook her head and decided to ignore them. She needed a straight and clear mind if she was off to fool a Slytherin. After all, he may have lost his memory, but he was still naturally a Slytherin. And that meant that he was smart (_not in all cases however_), he was cunning, and he was dangerous. His father, after all, was what Ron called an "**_Obvious _**Deatheater." And he probably had been training Malfoy to be one for his whole life, so he basically was one...

..._Unless she didn't want him to be..._

He himself had said he didn't remember his father.

And Ron and Harry did say they would be giving Draco Malfoy a chance

Hermione inwardly grinning, pushed the doors to the infirmary and walked in with an air of confidence about her.

Draco was already sitting up in his bed, fully awake. His eyes turned to her and he smiled. "Hermione!"

Hermione stopped in shock. Her name sounded so different coming from him, and Malfoy had a smile! An actual _smile_! Not a grin, or cocky little smirk. He was smiling. He seemed happy. Perhaps all this time that was one thing wrong with Draco Malfoy-perhaps he never was happy. Though no one could blame him, just his parents. But she intended to fix all that. Hermione then made an effort to move.

But found she couldn't.

Her stomach dropped and all at once she suddenly felt hopeless. Like she was the last person witch on Earth and every muggle in fear was screaming to burn her at the stake. She held her gaze on his gray eyes, trying to think while her stomach threatened to throw up her last meal.

Did Malfoy feel like this when he woke up with no memory of his past 17 years of life?

"Hermione?" Draco's face fell into what Hermione could almost think of as concern, though she had never seen it on Malfoy before.

"I-I...Um..." For once she stuttered with words.

And then she knew why she was having this problem. Because it wasn't right. And suddenly, she felt sick of herself. If she did this, she would make all the things Malfoy ever said about her true.

She would actually give him a _reason _to hate muggleborns, muggles, and mudbloods.

No...She didn't want to help Lucius Malfoy win Malfoy over to the dark-side.

"Hermione!"

Suddenly Draco Malfoy's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized what he was trying to say all along.

She had lost her balance somewhere in between her sudden illness and forsaken thoughts. And Draco Malfoy-her sworn enemy from childhood years, was throwing himself out of bed to try and stop her. His muscular arms wrapped around her small frame faster than a snitch could fly, and he pulled her roughly against him.

"Are you alright?" His voice held both a tone of concern, and uneasiness.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Never in her life did she ever think she would be in the arms of Draco Malfoy-prats of all prats.

"What is wrong with you woman?"

_**Woman?**_

Hermione pushed Draco away from her. "Me?"

Draco crossed his arms, "Yes, you! I called you for three minutes and then you nearly faint! Then I try to warn you that you are losing your balance and all you do is stare blankly out into nothingness. Honestly! Do you have any brains in there?"

Hermione glared, "Why you insufferable git! I was-"

Draco placed a hand on her forehead, "When was the last time you ate something?"

Hermione just stared at him with her mouth gapped open, "What?"

"Food." Draco stated simply, "When was the last time you had some?"

Hermione closed her mouth and pressed her lips together, "Yesterday's lunch. I believe."

Draco's face hardened, "You need food."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I need Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione glanced around the infirmary. Turning her gaze back to Draco, she gave a questioning look, "Where is she?"

Draco stared down at her, "The Headmaster fainted in the Great Hall after breakfast, Professor McGonahagall sent for Madam Pomfrey."

"That's _McGonagall_." Hermione corrected him.

Draco shrugged, "Whatever."

Hermione frowned, "Anyways, I um, brought you some photos." Said Hermione reaching into her school bag. She pulled out her photo album and handed it to Draco. "To try and help you with your memories."

Draco held the book in his hands and looked down at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He opened it. There were dozens of moving photographs of him and Hermione with two other boys.

"Who are these two?"

Hermione smiled, "The red head is Ronald Weasley; our friend Ron. And the other boy is Harry Potter."

Draco smiled down at the photos again. "So, what are we doing here?" Asked Draco as he pointed to one of the photographs.

Hermione smiled purely, "Well, Ron and I started a snow ball fight with you and Harry."

The pictures moved into the scene Hermione described and Hermione and Ron attempted to cover Draco and Harry with snow balls. Draco and Harry laughed as they were victorious in the great snow battle.

"And this?"

"We were all congratulating Harry for the Gryffindor Quidditch victory." Hermione replied.

"Why don't I look so happy?" Draco gave a pout lip, as if he were three.

Hermione shook her head, "Because you lost. Harry caught the snitch before you did."

Draco stopped pouting, "I see." After a long pause Draco spoke again, " Is he better than me?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and suddenly gave the answer she was expecting to in a whisper: "No..."

Draco smiled at her response, "Good to know." He tore his eyes away from her then and his gaze drifted back over the pictures. "And here?"

"We were all getting ready to board the train and return home for the summer." She replied with a sad tone. The ending of a year was always sad, and this year it would be even more depressing.

Draco pushed his lips together, "We, we were all really close eh?"

Hermione paused, waiting for him to go further before she had to push another lie out of her mouth.

"We're always smiling, laughing. Harry and I-We look so close. Like brothers." Draco felt further from his old life than he had the day he found out he had lost his memory. All this life-and he couldn't remember any of it.

Hermione blinked, "I think all three of you are. You fight like brothers, but you protect each other like brothers."

Draco paused, "Yeah, I guess we are..." He gave a faint smile. "Tell me why you are avoiding the issues of my family."

Hermione took a deep breath. Once she exhaled she spoke, "You, and I-We're different Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Different how?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "Wizards, that have ancestors and family members that have always been Wizards, are called Purebloods. Everyday people who can't or do not have any magical talent are called Muggles."

Draco looked lost, "Okay..."

Tears started to form in the corner of Hermione's eyes and she started to hate Harry and Ron for talking her into this. She didn't want to admit these things to Draco Malfoy. "Witches and Wizards who have no ancestors that are of the wizard world, are called Muggle-borns, or Mudbloods."

"So, its discrimination?"

Hermione nodded, "You are a Pureblood." Hermione chocked back a sob, "And I..."

"You're a Mudblood." He stated.

The word didn't sound like it used to. Before when he would call her the foul name, it sounded dirty, tainted like her existence itself was. But now he made it sound like the word was the worst kind of hate.

Hermione nodded again, "Yes...And your father, doesn't approve of us being friends. In fact, we've kept it a secret. From your family, even from your Slytherin friends. They think we're enemies."

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's back with sympathy. She jumped at the contact, no used to his displays of comfort.

"Your father hates everything Muggle and Muggle-born. He has become a Deatheater, and sided with a sinister being who plans to take over, and rid the world of the Muggles and Mudbloods." Hermione's voice was shaking. She wasn't sure if he would by any of this.

"If anyone found out we were all really friends...?"

Hermione glanced at the floor, "He'd kill us all."

Draco smiled and tucked a loose honey-brown hair behind Hermione's ear, "Then I guess it's a good thing we can keep a secret."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "You have no idea."

Just then the doors pushed open and in walked Professor Snape, looking as gloomy as ever. He raised an eyebrow to the intimate scene of the Slytherin and Gryffindor before him.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." The teacher awknowledged, "How are we feeling today?"

Draco shrugged, "Better I suppose. Hermione just brought me some pictures of all the time we've spent together." He gestured to the open photo album on the bed, the pictures playing out their own little scenes.

Professor Snape looked at Hermione, "How _kind _of her. Still nothing _though_?"

Draco shook his head, feeling a little discouraged.

Professor Snape still kept his eyes locked on Hermione's, "_Pity _that. Well, I am _sure _things will start to come together soon. And I can't wait till our Quidditch Captain is feeling better. Perhaps next weekend, your friends_ Mr. Potter _and _Mr. Weasley _can take you out to the Quidditch pitch to get you back on your broom before Slytherins' next big game."

Hermione's almond eyes widened.

Draco nodded his head, "Sounds good."

"_Indeed_." Snape responded, turning his full attention to the Slytherin.

_Now_.

Hermione had to catch Snape in the act of being a telepath _now_.

_Snape in pink underwear...Snape in a pink dress...Snape kissing Harry!_

The images and thoughts poured into Hermione's head and she wanted to gag. But the Slytherin teacher kept looking at Draco and planning his next two weeks. He hadn't even glanced at her.

Was she _wrong_?

Hermione thought for a second. Snape hadn't been near her last night when she told Harry and Ron... He hadn't been there at all. Hermione held her gaze on the Potions Professor, trying hard to figure out the mysteries of his knowledge. There was no other explanation for his knowledge if he wasn't there. He had to be a telepath-though they were rear in the Wizard world. Few Witches and Wizards could read a persons mind without a spell. It was a talent few were born with.

But there was no way to prove it.

He should have glanced at her like she was on crack by now, but he hadn't even flickered his eyes in her direction.

"Alright then, Ms. Granger, I shall leave you back to your _friend_." Snape moved to the door, "Progress awaits." He grinned.

Yes...There was no doubt now...He was a telepath. He knew what they were doing. Why they were doing it, and any day now, they would all be expelled...

* * *

**Author: Okay, there are a few notes I would like to make:**

**-Thank you for reviewing. I am fairly pleased, as well as somewhat annoyed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Midterms, and AP Government do tend to keep a writer busy. I will try to update as often as I can.**

**-Draco doesn't know how to react to the Wizard world fully yet. He doesn't quite have a Muggles perspective, and yet, he doesn't quite have a Wizards either. In order to have a Wizards, he would have to remember something about his life. And he doesn't remember a thing. To Draco, the Wizard world is transfixing and mezmorising, as well different. I will try to show the difference more. **

**-Hermione has a long long long long long way to go before she starts to realize that Draco isn't as bad as she thought Malfoy to be.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	8. The Truth About the Gifted

**Broken Memories**

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with the usual chit-chat of long school papers, amazing spells and charms, boys, and rumors of the Slytherin Seeker. Hermione sighed and waited for Harry and Ron to sit down. She had to tell them that _any_ minute the Headmaster would call them down and expel them from Hogwarts, which was crazy that the Head Girl would be expelled, but that's what was to be done. They played a trick on Malfoy and got caught. Now they would have to take the punishment.

Hermione tapped her finger in annoyance and grumbled.

_They were never this late to lunch._

_Where were they?_

Just then Ginny came running into the Great Hall in a hastily manner. She reached her arm over Hermione's plate to grab one of the sandwiches. Once she grasped it she turned to leave once more.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

Ginny whirled around, her red locks dancing in air, "Hm?"

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Someone else booked the Quidditch field for practice before the big game. So Harry, _crazy_ Quidditch captain he is, is making us practice during lunch."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, tell them I'll see them at dinner. And good luck."

The red head nodded with a smile and took off running again.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. Since she wasn't going to be able to talk to them till dinner, it was pointless to stay here. She could go tothe library. Or she could continue to go through the photographs of their lives together-which was a lie. If they were going to be expelled, there was no point to keep lying to Malfoy. To the library it was then.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. The library made her feel content. And she needed to feel content right now. The potions teacher was making her feel nervous and uneasy. What she needed was a good book. She entered the library quietly, smiled at Madam Pince, and then took her usual route to the back of the library. She knew the library like she knew everything else. The problem was what exactly was she looking for in a good read?

Her eyes scanned all the shelves. In fact, most of the books she remembered reading. But that didn't help her now. Her eyes cast over the titles...

"A Witches guide to Silent Hexes."

_Not quite what she was looking for, nor needed for that matter._

"A Muggles World and A Wizards World."

_Definitely not reading that..._

Then suddenly something caught her attentive eyes:

"The Truth About the Gifted: A guide to Unique characteristics of Amazing Wizards and their hidden talents."

Hermione smirked.

_And Bingo was his name-o..._

Instinctively Hermione wrapped her fingers around the binding of the book and pulled it off the shelf and into her arms. The book was quite large, and covered in dust, letting Hermione know it hadn't been touched in years. She opened it and began to flip through the pages. The pages were filled back to back with amazing talents wizards over the years had been gifted with.

Hermione let her eyes dip into the writing of the book, insistent on collecting all the information. In a whisper of a voice, she began to read the first page out loud, "There is a difference between magic and gifts. There is a difference between "talented in magic" and "talented in art beyond magic." There is a difference in every Witch and Wizard." The words beckoned her to go on. She turned the pages slowly, looking through the titles and the pictures (what few there were).

There was a chapter on Animagus'. She turned the pages a slightly faster pace. The book was filled with information on Banshies, Empaths, Mages, Psychics, Seers, Sirens, and _Telepaths_...

Hermione's eyes wandered over the words once more.

_Telepaths_...

This was bloody perfect!

Hermione began reading the chapter in a low voice, as to not disturb anyone.

"A Telepath is a Witch or Wizard who can read minds. The Telepath is found to be a dangerous foe, or friend. With the ability to read anyone's thoughts at will, the Telepath can have any information it wanted, at anytime, and can even predict your next move (warning: don't play Wizards chess with them!). Most Witches or Wizards, who become Telepaths', haven't been able to gain this ability till they hit the prime puberty age." Hermione paused, picturing Snape in his teenaged years and she shivered.

Once she forced the image out of her head she continued, "But once the Witch or Wizard learns to control their ability, be careful of what you think about. Because it is hard to control the ability, most Telepaths' have gone insane from not being able to shut out others thoughts. The only way to merely block out the thoughts or people for a short period of time was found in a potion called _Silens Sententia _, which was founded in 1991." Hermione stopped for another moment.

_The recent development of the potion would explain why Snape wasn't at St. Mungo's right now..._

She continued, "The only way known to Witches and Wizards to catch a Telepath is through Occlumency."

Harry had used Occlumency! True he wasn't quite good at it Fifth year, but his skills since had sharply improved!

If Snape truly did know, and he certainly did since he was leaving clues all over the place, why hadn't he ratted them out yet? It didn't make any sense. Occlumency. Harry could use Occlumency to see if Snape had been reading their minds!

_Brilliant_.

Now that the matter of proving Snape a telepath was solved, Hermione could go to the infirmary. With that, she closed the book and placed it neatly back on the shelf, memorizing its spot incase she needed in the near future. She then headed down the isles, and out of the library. She would go see Malfoy now and not worry over Snape and the expelling matter so much, until she could get a few words in with Harry and Ron.

On her way to the hospital wing, she concluded that everything wasn't that bad know that she knew what they were up against. And she wasn't as nervous about lying to Malfoy.

She didn't know why lying to Malfoy was so…_Enticing_? But it was. Perhaps it was because of all the rotten things he did to her and her friends. Or perhaps it was because he actually smiled. Not a scowl, or a grin, but a _smile_.

Hermione shook her head, deciding on '_No_.'

She walked through the infirmary and was greeted by Malfoy's infrequent smile. His lunch tray sat beside him on the nightstand-untouched. And the photo album of lies sat in his lap, his fingers nestling a page between each other. She raised her eyebrow.

"I can't help it. They're like answers-except, they give me more questions." He sounded like a child that just got caught painting on the walls.

Hermione smiled lightly, "That's alright." She pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down. "Madam Pomfrey left _already_?"

Really things with the nurse and the Headmaster were quite odd. Hopefully the Headmasters condition wasn't permanent. Or maybe…Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were having a secret affair…It'd make sense, with all the "illnesses" coming up this year. Hermione shook her head, the picture of the two old love birds was not something she wanted to dwell on. She'd find out if she was right later.

"What were we doing here?"

Hermione folded her hands, "Well, you were frowning."

"I see that." Draco added sarcastically.

"See, the Gryffindors' just won the house cup, and you, being a Slytherin, were not as pleased as us." Hermione's eyes lingered on the photo.

_She hadn't charmed that one!_

Quickly she turned to glance at the other photos. Draco followed her eyes and poured out more questions.

"We were at this dance-the Yule Ball. And that was my date Victor Krum. And Harry and Ron took the twins, and you went with Pansy Parkinson-a Slytherin who is obsessed with you." Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the photograph. She hadn't charmed this one either and there was Draco Malfoy in the backround.

_Why hadn't she noticed it before?_

"You look beautiful." Draco's words broke her focus.

"Thank you...?" She blushed.

Again he got a questioning look on his face, "Haven't I ever told you that before?" He leaned in closer to her.

"No!" She practically shouted at him.

He took offense and leaned back against his bed frame. "I see."

There were a few minutes of silence falling between the two. Each distracted with their own thoughts. Hermione couldn't come up with an explanation as to why Draco was already in the photos she hadn't charmed. And she couldn't come up with a reason why she had snapped at him.

Maybe it was because part of her still felt like he was Malfoy. And she really shouldn't think of him any other way. But rather than take his compliments, she chose to annalyze them like they had a hidden meaning or even a sarcastic tone. Hermione cast her eyes in Draco's direction and noticed him looking out the window.

"I want out of this place." He stated calmly, his eyes focused on the outside world.

"Hogwarts?"

"No...Just this infirmary." He sighed, "I just feel so helpless in here. I can walk. Why won't they let me go look around? Maybe something will, ya know, jog my memory." He was sounding a little more like the rebel she knew him to be.

"They just want you to take it slow. You nearly died." Hermione tried to reason.

"No I did die." He argued, turning towards her. "_Draco Malfoy **died**_. I'm told I'm him. But what's a life with no memory?" His eyes stared coldly into hers and for once she noticed he was extremely fragile.

"None at all." She found the words leaving her lips. He was right. This wasn't a life. This was a shell to him. With no memory. And with this game, he'd feel like this for a while. An empty shell. She was making him feel like he was dead. What right did she have? She had the right to do this because of a few insults he voiced her way?

_"You'd be saving him too." Ron's voice rang in her ear._

It was true. If he did get to see that the good side wasn't that bad (oximoron) than he could join the fight against the dark lord instead of getting that awful mark. And she was always trying to help people...

Hermione gave a weak smile, "You know what your favorite thing in the world is?" Draco raised his eyebrow in reasponse. "Flying." Hermione looked at her hands. "Harry told me, when he first met you, you were talking about how much you loved Quidditch and how you loved to fly."

"_Flying_?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

She nodded, "On a broom-yes. I don't know why exactly. Perhaps its because it makes you feel free, or maybe its just the wind in your hair, but reguardless, you love it."

He smiled again, "Do you like to fly?"

Hermione laughed, "_Hell's cauldron-no_! I'm terrified. I won't even get ona broom with Harry."

Draco's face softened, "Hermione, I really appreciate all your doing to help me. Your giving up a lot of time your final year here, and, I know that must be hard, especially with you being Head Girl, so thank you."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy just said "_thank you_"!

Hermione nodded, "Tell you what, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Draco nearly chocked on the air in his lungs and throat, "What?"

Hermione grinned, "Like you said, you can walk. And I'm going to take you down to the Quidditch pitch. But first, I need to tell you about someone..." Hell if she was about to get expelled she might as well at least let Draco have one exciting day before he goes back to hating her.

"Okay...Who?" He held a blank expression on his face, like he had when he first woke up in the infirmary with no memory.

Hermione held his gaze very seriously, "A very **_wicked _**person...Now remember Draco...**_Evil _**doesn't always mean **_powerful_**..."

* * *

**Author: Okay, there are a few notes I would like to make:**

**-Thank you for reviewing. I am fairly pleased, as well as somewhat annoyed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Midterms, and AP Government do tend to keep a writer busy. I will try to update as often as I can.**

**-_Silens Sententia_-means Silent Thoughts.**

**-Draco doesn't know how to react to the Wizard world fully yet. He doesn't quite have a Muggles perspective, and yet, he doesn't quite have a Wizards either. In order to have a Wizards, he would have to remember something about his life. And he doesn't remember a thing. To Draco, the Wizard world is transfixing and memorizing, as well different. I will try to show the difference more. **

**-Hermione has a long long long long long way to go before she starts to realize that Draco isn't as bad as she thought Malfoy to be.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	9. Teaching the Forgotten

**Broken Memories**

* * *

Draco inhaled the cool November air. He stood behind the bleachers on the Quidditch Pitch, waiting for Hermione's signal. While waiting for her he dwelled on everything she had said before they left the hospital wing. How this _"Voldemort"_ killed many for all the wrong reasons. Hermione had described him as a selfish, narrow minded, old man, who was bent on world domination and ridding the planet of those he felt were _beneath_ him.

Hermione had also pointed out that his own father was this _"Voldemort"_ characters' right hand man.

Draco felt uneasy at her chilling words of truth. For Draco felt like he was reborn into a world of evil…Or perhaps, that he was born from evil, and reborn to conceivably …Escape from evil itself.

From dwelling on these facts alone, he even felt uncomfortable about himself. He was worried what these people…This _Harry_ and _Ron_ thought about him existing from evil.

Draco's eyes wandered over to Hermione talking to two guys. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, and suddenly Draco's uneasiness washed clean away from him. After all, if a nice person like Hermione could still be his friend and care about him, he couldn't be _that_ bad…

Just then the three of them made their way over to the bleachers, closing the feet between themselves and Draco.

"Be nice, Ronald." Hermione hissed through her teeth while forcing a smile as they made their way next to Draco.

"Draco, this is Ronald Weasley," Hermione smiled, "And Harry Potter." She gestured to the two young men on each side of her and awaited for some body…_Anybody_ to say _something_!

"Hello." Draco managed to trudge his voice out of his throat.

Ron merely nodded, while Harry looked at Draco and then back at Ron before smiling and taking Draco's hand. Shaking it in his own, he said: "Nice to see your better mate'."

Draco nodded slightly, "Well…I…Still can't…"

Ron nodded, "Hermione told us. Sorry bout' your memory mate'. Rotten luck it is." Ron was having a hard time keeping straight face and he received a glare from both Hermione and Harry. "Right, so…Hermione wanted you to um…See us?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head, "Actually Ronald, I wanted you both to teach him something about Quidditch…See if it will jog his memory or something."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "Hermione…Can we talk to you for a sec?" Ron smiled widely as he gritted his teeth together. "Over there, perhaps?" He said, gesturing towards the middle of the field.

"Fine," Said Hermione as she walked with the two Gryffindors. "What is it now?" She asked once they were out of Draco's hearing range.

"You want us to _what?_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You heard me."

"Does Madam Pomfrey even know he's out of the infirmary?" Ron's voice slightly quivered with fear.

"No…She's too busy tending to Dumbledore." Hermione sighed. "I can't keep lying to him by myself-I'll be at St. Mungo's in _no_ time if I do! Besides, he needs to learn Quidditch sometime before it snows…"

Ron whined, "But if we teach him he'll be better at it than he was! Harry talk sense into her, we've still got a few games left before vacation!"

Harry shifted his feet beneath him and stared at the ground, "We are taking his life…In a matter of speaking...It's only right we give some of it back."

Ron's mouth dropped and nearly hitthe earth. "You're both bloody mad."

They both narrowed their eyes.

"Alright, alright." Ron agreed, trying to get them off his back. "You win." He was defeated by his two best friends, and that gained a grin from the both of them. Ron found it sickening how alike they seemed. "God you two make a fine couple, marry her you should Harry, before some other bloke takes her off the market."

The two just blushed and stood there, hoping the conversation of their love-lives mingling into one would be dropped. And it had been.

"So, what do we teach him?" Ron inquired.

Harry shrugged, "How bout' the rules first?" Ron only nodded in agreement as they all made their way back towards, a now even more confused, Draco.

Hermione beamed at them, "Well, have fun boys. I'll be in the bleachers studying."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "You mean you're _not_ helping?"

Hermione laughed, "Dragon's fire no! I've got more important things to do." Hermione then turned and faced Draco. "Just listen and trust them. They're good guys. Just remember the photos I showed you." Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, "You do remember?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now be careful." Hermione replied while turning towards the bleachers, she walked off the Quidditch pitch, not even glancing over her shoulders at them. As Hermione left them alone, Draco just stared at the two guys in an uncomfortable silence.

"Right…Well, better get on with this before dinner. Malfoy-I…I mean _Draco_…Do you remember anything about Quidditch?" Harry asked the puzzled Slytherin.

Draco shook his head from side to side.

"Okay…Forget about making this _any_ _easier_." Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Draco let a questioning expression overcome his facial appearance.

"Forget it." Ron waved it off. "Now pay attention, because Quidditch is very complicated."

Draco nodded, intent on listening to their every word. _Anything_ that might help him remember _something_!

"In Quidditch there are seven players per team. The seven players are divided into four different positions; A Chaser, a Beater, a Keeper, and a Seeker. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker per team." Ron explained as Draco absorbed the information delicately, hanging on every word.

Harry moved over to a brown trunk resting on the field, much like Oliver Wood had when he introduced Harry to Quidditch, his first year. Harry opened the trunk and pulled out the quaffle ball, "This," Said Harry as he made sure Draco's full attention was on the big red ball, "Is the Quaffle ball." Harry then pointed to the three hoops ateach end of thefield. "The Quaffle is to go through one of those three hoops. There are three Chasers, who try to get the Quaffle through one of the hoops, against what we call a Keeper."

"That's me." Ron chimed in. "The Keeper guards and tries to make sure the opposing team doesn't score 10 points by putting the Quaffle through one of the hoops."

"Okay…I understand that." Draco responded, nodding his head.

"Good." Harry replied as he placed the Quaffle ball back in the trunk and pulled out a Beaters' Bat. He then handed it to Draco, "Here."

Draco took the small bat in his hand with a look of uncertainty. "What's this for?"

Ron grinned, "Its better if you learn first-hand."

Draco cast a worried glace towards Hermione who was resting comfortably in the bleachers, her head in a book, not even paying attention to them.

"The Beaters' Bat, is to strike at the bludgers with."

"_Bludgers_?" Draco raised his eyebrow, "I don't like the sound of _that_…"

Harry sighed, "The bludgers are these iron balls that race around the Quidditch pitch, trying to knock any of the players off of their brooms," Said Harry as he pointed to the two balls trying to escape from their chains.

Draco glanced at the two iron balls and frowned, "I _really_ don't like the sound of that!"

"Wait till you get in the air with them…" Ron amused himself with the look of torment that seemed to radiate from Draco's pale face, as Harry handed another Beaters' Bat to him.

"The Beaters', who hold the Beaters' bats, try to keep the bludgers away from their teammates, and try to send it towards the opposing team members." Harry then lowered himself to the trunk, "Okay. Now, I'm only going to let one go…But once it comes at you…Strike it with the bat."

Draco's silver eyes fell on the small bat, and then back to the ragging iron ball. "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"On the count of three…" Harry gave Draco a warning glance. "One…Two…"

Ron yawned sarcastically.

"Three…" With that Harry let loose the mad ragging ball of iron. It shot straight up towards the sky, high near the clouds and started to fall instantly, back down towards the three boys.

"Draco get ready…" Harry called to the blonde Slytherin, who didn't even have his bat in ready-stance. Draco didn't budge. "Draco!" Harry shouted as the bludgers impact lingered only a few moments away from them.

Draco seemed to then snap back into reality as he narrowed his eyes in his old conniving, Slytherin way. He pulled the bat back slightly, and smirked cockily as the bludger sped faster towards him.

With a loud crack the bat collided with the bludger, sending it flying miles high, and then falling faster than it had flown on its own, it came crashing toward them. Without resistance, Harry caught the iron ball in his hands and immediately collapsed it back into the trunk.

Meanwhile Ron's mouth was lying on the ground as he gapped at Draco in disbelief.

"Not bad." Harry admitted, as he reached into the trunk for the final ball. Pulling out a small golden ball, he lifted it out to Draco. "This is the Golden Snitch."

Draco's eyes fell on the small ball, which, at this point, was unimpressive compared to the iron ball he had beaten towards the sky.

"The Golden Snitch is the fastest, and hardest ball to see in Quidditch." Said Harry as he seemed to admire the small ball. "The snitch is charmed to evade capture, for as long as possible."

Draco still seemed unimpressed.

"The game does not end until the Snitch is caught. The Seeker, is the one to hunt for the snitch and is the only one allowed to touch the Snitch. Catching the Snitch is worth 150 points towards whatever team caught it." Harry smiled, _"You and I are Seeker's."_

Draco cast a fixed stare at Harry, and for a moment, the rivalry existed between them again. But what was there for a mere moment was gone in a flash the second the Golden Snitch unfolded its wings and wisped by their heads.

The two Seekers stole a glance at each other and without further hesitation, both grabbed a broom and instinctively flew fiercely against the cold, brisk wind, and after the Snitch.

* * *

**Author: Okay, there are a few notes I would like to make:**

**-Thank you for reviewing, being patient, and enjoying this fic.**

**-Draco doesn't know how to react to Harry and Ron at first. He somewhat, more or less, trusts Hermione, and only Hermione at this point. Draco's instincts and natural talents were brought out in this chapter, as well as a slight flash of his old rivalry with Harry.**

**-Hermione _still_ has a long long long long long way to go before she starts to realize that Draco isn't as bad as she thought Malfoy to be.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	10. Smiling Half Heartedly

**Broken Memories**

* * *

The wind collided and tangled itself in his pale blonde hair as he flew in a furious race with Harry all around the open sky, and down and back again throughout the field. This was amazing to him. _Just_ as Hermione had told him he loved to fly-and he really did. The wind fluttering against his skin, and the emotional rush…No wonder he was injured in the game. Still, despite his infatuation, his eyes remained locked on the small speck of gold that seemed to evade his and Harry's grasp.

The snitch then changed directions and quickly sped past them. Immediately, Harry turned around, and was practically right next to the Snitch, but in that same moment, Draco tilted his broom down and began to close in for a dive. Hermione lifted her head out of her books and glanced at the Quidditch pitch, where Ron was standing tilting his head up to look at the sky.

"Ron?" Hermione's eyes widened. Where were Harry and Draco! Hermione followed the direction of Ron's gaze and spotted Harry chasing after the snitch, and Draco taking a dive for the Earth much like he was the night of his accident. "Oh Merlin…" Hermione muttered to herself. "He's going to kill himself for sure this time."

Hermione practically jumped off of the bleachers and ran frantically to Ron, all the while contemplating all the ways to kill him and Harry. Once by his side, she shoved Ron's shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Hermione demanded answers to their stupidity.

Ron shrugged and looked at her coyly, "Chasing the snitch?"

Hermione's glare intensified, "_No_…_Really?_" Hermione's sarcastic tone frightening Ron a bit. "I thought he was _Phoenix diving_."

"Well, it's not _that_ bad." Said Ron as he watched the two seekers compete for the snitch. "I mean, he's _surprisingly_ pretty **natural** at this."

Hermione felt like banging her head against a broom. "Well that's all fine and dandy-until he kills himself and we all go to Azkaban or worse-get expelled."

Ron tilted his head with an odd expression on his face, "_Whoa_…I just had a flashback to first year…" Ron shook his head. "Hermione, not only do you need to get your priorities right, _still_, but you also need to learn that Malfoy is safe!"

"Safe? If he's so _safe_, then why did he loose his memory in the first place?"

Ron shook his head, "Weird question, he was injured in a Quidditch accident. Come on Hermione you should have known that."

Hermione tilted her head at an angle to look at Draco as he dove towards the ground once again, "Quidditch accident eh?"

Ron followed Hermione's brown eyes and nearly screamed like a girl, "Shit…We're going to get expelled, and I'll get another howler…"

But Draco and Harry were not paying attention to their friends' fears or dilemmas. All they were paying attention to was the snitch. And the rush. Everything else faded into the background and became a blur. The only thing that mattered was the snitch.

Draco pulled up from the dive and zoomed in close to Harry. Not concentrating on how close _Harry_ was to the Snitch, but how close he needed to get to the snitch. Harry smirked at how ambitious Malfoy was. Even with no memory, or familiarity.

Draco closed in and before either had a chance to grab the golden ball, the snitch darted away from the two boys and zipped towards the ground. Both boys dove to the earth without hesitation, neither noticing the ground speeding towards them. Before either of them collided with the ground, they jerked their broom handles up, aligning with the pitch, each extending their arms towards the golden ball as they zoomed past their friends.

"Aaaahhh!" Hermione squealed as she held down her skirt from flying up, while the two seekers sped past her.

Draco glanced behind him, and noticed Hermione turning around to watch him and Harry. _She was watching him_. Before she had been so busy with her nose in a book, she hadn't even noticed him hit the bludger with extreme ease. Draco narrowed his eyes again, more determined than before. He once again he extended his arm, but the snitch evaded his grasp.

Draco cursed slightly and then began to fight the wind as he attempted to steadily stand on his broom.

"Ronald! What the hell is he doing?" Hermione screeched, her fears reflected from her eyes.

Ron slanted his head to the side, "I think he's broom-_boarding_…"

As Draco attempted to maintain his balance, he reached for the snitch, nearly falling forward. He quickly adjusted himself, and once was sure he would not fall, he tried to grasp the snitch once again. As he edged towards the snitch, he unexpectedly tilted the broom handle down and once again Draco Malfoy collided with the Quidditch Pitch.

"Bloody hell…He did it again…" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione didn't even register Ron's comment. Before another thought could hit her, she ran towards Draco, where Harry was landing off of his broom looking at the Slytherin.

"You okay?" Harry asked as Draco made an attempt to sit up.

Draco merely nodded his response, the wind still knocked out of him.

Harry smiled as he held the snitch in his palm, "I guess snakes do belong in the earth…" He laughed slightly at his joke, as it took Draco a minute to register what he was talking about. And then he wondered what made Harry so sure lions could fly better.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione hissed at him as she approached. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Draco shrugged, "_Remembering_ how to play Quidditch?"

Hermione glared at him, "This is _no_ time to be a git. Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Draco stared up at her, a little surprised. "Wow…" He smiled slightly, something Hermione noted as completely different from his smirk. "I guess you were worried about me."

His observation stunned her.

She _was_ worried about Draco Malfoy.

He stared up at her, almost innocently, well, as innocently as a Slytherin could get. And suddenly Hermione felt guilty. For during his flying stunts, she had been more concerned with getting expelled than his actual life. And she felt like Voldemort, himself, could have been a better person at that moment.

She then kneeled next to Draco, smiling half-heartedly, "Yeah…Yeah I guess I was."

His smile still remained plastered against his lips, "Well good. I'd hate to think that I could **_die_** and you'd think life _could_ go on." He added as he tilted his nose into the air, his Malfoy genes kicking in now more than ever.

Hermione shook her head, "Yeah-yeah, now do you mind getting up, or have you developed a taste for dirt?"

Draco looked at the ground, "I guess I could stand." As Draco made an effort to stand up, Harry eyed Hermione oddly, about to mouth a: 'was that flirting!', when Draco suddenly turned around at him. "Good game."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. You did pretty well for your first time back out here."

Ron abruptly laughed, "I can't _wait_ to see how well you do next time!"

Hermione fixed a glare on him, "Next time might be a while…I better get Mr. Dare Devil into the Infirmary before Madam Pomfrey has _me_ in a hospital bed."

Harry nodded, "Right. Well Ma-Draco, see you when you're feeling better."

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Next time though…I'll catch the snitch, and you'll be the one eating dirt." The Slytherin grin flashed across his features.

Harry nodded, "We'll see."

Hermione then motioned for Draco to follow her as they headed off the Quidditch pitch to collect their things and head back in.

Ron turned to Harry, "That was a little weird…"

Harry nodded, "But it was also…Fun…_Unexpected fun_…"

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked into the hospital wing. Slowly tip-toeing past Madam Pomfrey's office, just incase she happened to be in there. As they moved past the large door, and closer to Draco's bed, they let out the breath they seemed to be holding.

"Well," Called a voice from the room. "I certainly hope it was a fine day for flying."

Hermione's eyes darted to the window, and sure enough the dark and gloomy professor was standing their looking pale and tragic.

"Er…Professor?" Hermione asked, unsure of herself, for once.

Snape just continued to stare at the window, "I was tutoring some pathetic first year-Gryffindor earlier and I glanced at the window and noticed our brave Slytherin Seeker taking a dive into the Quidditch pitch. Any thoughts?"

"Um, well, you see…" Hermione began, her brain racing for an explanation.

"I asked her to." Draco spoke up, causing the professor to turn around.

Professor Snape nodded, "Well, I suppose so-you've always been restless."

Hermione nodded.

_Wasn't that the truth…_

"However, you should count your stars that Madam Pomfrey hadn't returned to find you missing. Merlin _knows_ she'd have turned the castle upside down in her rage." Snape continued. "Were you injured?"

Draco shrugged, "I hit the dirt if that's what you mean. But nothings broken or anything."

Snape moved next to them, "Well aren't Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, _lucky_?"

Hermione felt uncomfortable at Snape's tone and at his staring.

Draco nodded, "_Very_. I've come to terms with the fact that they need _me_."

Hermione's head snapped to look at him.

_She **needed** him?_

Snape slanted his head, "Really? Do elaborate Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Well, you see, its like this…Hermione here is too _stiff_ and _serious_, she needs someone like me to keep her from **_dying_** of boredom."

_That cocky son of a…_

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, and set the boy straight, but Snape beat her to it.

"Really? **_Do_** go on…" Snape encouraged the blonde Slytherin.

"And Harry," Draco laughed, "Well, Harry needs a little competition, so he doesn't always just settle on _well_, or _good_."

Snape nodded, "_Right you are **there**, boy_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

_This was unbelievable. Although Draco Malfoy had lost his memory, and had new and better friends, he was still a cocky, self centered, guy just as ever._

"And Ron, well…" Draco shrugged, "Ron needs somebody to look up to…"

Hermione bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

Snape smirked, "Well, they are lucky to have you back." He then turned back to look at Hermione, "I presume you will leave the 'joy riding' alone for a little while and perhaps teach him something useful, like mixing and brewing potions?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, "Let me see if I can find my first year notes…" She replied like she had been a smart-ass all her life.

Snape frowned slightly, "I didn't think the Head girl would need them…But whatever refreshes **_your_** memory…" With that he walked past her and opened the door to exit the room and leave the two teenagers alone.

"Professor!" Hermione called, turning around fast on her heels.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "How does one become a telepath?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "First of all, it's a talent, a gift-not all are born with it." He then wrinkled his nose, "And second, that's not my department. That would be Professor Trelawney's."

Hermione smiled, "I just thought you would happen to have more information on it. But thank you Professor."

Snape paused, and looked as though he was about to mumble 'whatever' but instead chose to leave.

Draco turned to Hermione, "What's so special about a telepath that you just _had_ to ask him at that particular moment?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes into the large dark doors of the infirmary, "Nothing that can't wait." Hermione then turned to Draco, her eyes softening. "We'd better get you into bed."

Draco smirked, "I _knew_ you wanted me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I meant before Madam Pomfrey comes in and kills us both for you being out of bed."

Draco grinned, "Careful…Or Madam Pomfrey will have to cure that nasty case of denial you have with some of her equally nasty medicine."

* * *

**Author: Did you know how many sexual innuendoes Quidditch has? I didn't know it had _any_! But now I know better…**

**Okay, there are a few notes I would like to still point out:**

**-Thank you for reviewing, being patient, and enjoying this fic.**

**-Hermione _still_ has a long long long long long way to go before she starts to realize that Draco isn't as bad as she thought Malfoy to be.**

**- The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	11. Achilles

**Broken Memories**

* * *

The short days remaining of Draco in the infirmary were practically flying by. Hermione had kept up her daily visits, but to Draco they were not as fun. For Hermione, being the Head Girl she rightfully was, decided to crack down on the blonde pureblood, and teach him the knowledge he needed to return to his classes. 

First they started with the simple spells and charms they learned in their first year. Hermione recalled how natural Draco was with magic since they had arrived at Hogwarts, and since he seemed too gifted when it came to the wizardry world, it seemed like it wouldn't be that much of a challenge.

_Hermione Granger was wrong_.

Since Draco had no memory of the wizardry world, or magic, he didn't comprehend what it meant to feel the magic. He could not understand its source; he could not grasp the concept of magic at all. And this, for some days, left Hermione strained.

However, once Hermione finally influenced a drive in him, Draco tapped into a source inside himself, which unleashed the magic he withheld.

The first spell was _Lumos_. For this to work properly, Hermione and Draco spent a couple days in a **dark** infirmary. After they accomplished _Lumos_, they moved on to other spells and charms. Such as _Wingardium Leviosa_, and _Alohomora_. Once Draco had mastered these, they moved on to harder ones, and then onto the subjects of his normal classes. Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hermione was _very_ eager and optimistic to teach him through that), Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Astronomy, History of Magic, Muggle Studies (again she was pleased to give him first-hand-knowledge on this one), Potions (his best subject), as well as other classes.

Draco was absorbing everything Hermione taught him. And Hermione was considering a career as a Hogwarts Teacher. Granted Draco Malfoy wasn't perfectly skilled at magic, but the point was he was learning.

_Again._

As their lessons continued on Hermione found it interesting how nothing she taught him, or spoke to him about stirred up any memories. As their lessons and days continued, she also noticed how the Slytherins' stirred restlessly, waiting for their Slytherin Quidditch Captain to return.

Hermione had even heard that one Slytherin girl had gotten caught and punished for trying to enter the infirmary after curfew. But the event made it quite clear to the trio that they couldn't keep Draco to themselves for much longer. Each day he grew stronger, healthier, and wiser.

And each day Madam Pomfrey returned from taking care of Dumbledore, she asked them why Mr. Malfoy was still there, only to be reminded that his memory still hadn't returned to him.

"Poor dear," she'd say, "Too bad memory potions were found too dangerous by the Ministry." Then she insisted that Miss. Granger go down to dinner and report to the infirmary after breakfast in the morning.

And so was their daily routine. And it was soon to change.

On this particular brisk day in late November, Hermione had been educating Draco on Defense spells and charms. Although Draco wasn't doing that bad, he just seemed too aggravated on this day to work on anything. Hermione sighed, "Do you want to try again?" She asked as the blonde Slytherin glared at her from his lying position on the

floor as he attempted to stand.

"Not particularly." He huffed in a haughty attitude.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Draco, sometimes these things take time."

His glare only intensified from his gray orbs, "I suppose it's easier to say that when you're attacking someone rather than actually trying the defense spells yourself."

Hermione opened her eyes and narrowed them at the Head Boy, "I asked you if you thought you were ready for the defense spells." Hermione shut her book and placed her wand on the stand next to Draco's bedside. "If I recall you said: '_Well they didn't elect me Head Boy for no reason._"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He crossed his arms and Hermione felt like she was with the old Draco who thought he was God's gift to the world. "Let's just take a break." Without waiting for her response, he flung himself on his bed, it creaking underneath him.

Hermione sighed, "Would you like to work on something else? Growth charms perhaps?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and in a cocky tone replied, "What would I need _those_ for?"

Hermione's skin flushed a light tinge of pink and she shook her head, "I didn't mean it for anything like _that_ you bloody pervert!"

Draco only smirked, "Oh?" His eyes seemed to dance in its old Slytherin way-as if they held a secret. "So then you _knew_ I didn't need any growing charms."

Hermione's complexion darkened, "I would not know anything of the sort!" Hermione nearly shouted. "You're twisting my words!"

Still smirking, the obnoxious Slytherin shook his head, "I get the feeling I didn't have to do much _'twisting'_ when it came to our relationship before."

"If by relationship you mean me hating your guts-then yes." Hermione blurted out without thinking.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please Hermione," Draco said, now laughing. "You couldn't hate me if you wanted to."

Hermione paused. He was so trusting of that little fact. A fact, which was a lie. It was somewhat bothersome that Hermione had been lying to Draco and had stolen his life for the last month, and she had yet to have trouble falling asleep at night.

His child like laughter broke her thoughts.

"That's almost as funny as you _'not'_ wanting me." He managed to get the words out in between his amusement.

"I do **not** _want_ you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

_How in Merlin's name did he ever come up with the concept that she wanted him? That she liked him more than an enemy...No...More than a friend...?_

At that precise moment, Draco's facial features froze, and his skin paled even more (if it were possible).

Panic washed over Hermione, "What's wrong?" Draco didn't respond. "Draco? Draco are you alright?"

He sat there, staring off into space, not even noticing the Head girl beside him.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs as she dashed down the hall to the nurse's office. "Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted even louder.

The healing witch was not in the infirmary today. She never was. Since Dumbledore had returned from playing "dead" this seventh year, Madam Pomfrey had been tending to him everyday-Which was leaving some students worried.

"Bloody hell." Hermione ran back over to Draco, kneeling beside him, "Draco-I'll be right back. I'm going for help!" She then raced for the doors.

"Draco Achilles Malfoy." He said softly.

Hermione froze her hands on the door handles, "What did you say?" She turned her head slowly.

"_Draco Achilles Malfoy."_

Hermione leisurely walked towards him, "Okay...?"

Draco turned to her, smiling gently, "Thats my full name."

Hermione could not find the will power to respond or even move.

Before Hermione could even think of a reply, Madam Pomfrey burst through the door, Snape at her heals. "What happened to Mr. Malfoy?" The med-witch nearly pushed Hermione out of the way.

"You heard me? From Dumbledore's office?" Hermione couldn't think properly. She was too worried.

_What happened to Malfoy?_

_Did he remember everything?_

"I did not hear you." The witch replied as she examined Draco's bones. "Professor Snape came rushing to tell me that you needed help-that something had happened to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione snapped her head and glanced at Professor Snape accusingly, "How did you know I was calling for help?"

The professor tilted his head, "Why, I could hear you from the dungeons. And quite frankly Miss Granger, you sound like a _banshee_."

_Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her._

_And telepaths could read thoughts._

_Even thoughts from people a great distance away,_

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey was frantic.

"No idea...He just froze and then said-"

"Draco Achilles Malfoy." Draco repeated again. The others just stared at him. "I remembered my full name."

"Splendid." Called Dumbledore from the infirmary entrance. They all turned around surprised to see the _ill_ Headmaster out. He walked towards Draco's bedside, a twinkle in his eye, "I expect this means you are in your full, best condition. And may start returning to your classes."

Hermione shrieked.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his eyes hounding Hermione's very soul. "Do you perhaps, have some reasoning why Mr. Malfoy should _not_ return to class with his fellow, _friends_?"

Hermione gulped, "Well...Its only his full name-I mean there is still so much more he needs to learn!"

Draco glared, "_Only_ my full name?"

Hermione turned to face Draco, immediately noticing the pain and anger in his eyes.

"_Only_ my name?" Draco reiterated. "Maybe it's _only_ my full name to you, Granger, but to me, its the first step to remembering my life."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to protest that she didn't mean anything, when the snakes venom oozed from his words and stung her at her heart and soul:

"Nothing you've taught me has helped me remember _anything_. At least _now_ I'm making progress." Draco frowned at the Head girl.

Dumbledore shifted, slightly uncomfortable, "And congratulations to you Mr. Malfoy. You may return to your classes tomorrow." He then turned to Professor Snape, "Perhaps you and I should talk more about this in my office."

Snape's eyes lingered on the quarrel in front of him, "Indeed." He and the Headmaster then made a motion to exit.

"Wait," Draco requested.

Dumbledore and Snape turned around, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" The Headmaster asked.

"Could you please escort Granger here out of the infirmary, as her services here are no longer required?" Draco pretentiously asked in a cold tone.

"_Miss Granger_." Dumbledore corrected the Slytherin, "And yes, I do think it is time for Miss Granger to take her exit and eat dinner."

"Yes," Snape responded, amused, "We wouldn't want you two to stop being _friends_ over one little disagreement."

Hermione wanted to cast a glare at the Professor, but she could not lift her eyes away from Draco and his sudden change in character.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster called.

Hermione frowned and grabbed her books, "Fine! Don't come apologizing to me tomorrow when you don't know where your classes are!" She spat at Draco as she made her exit from the infirmary.

Dumbledore then turned to Draco, "I suggest you settle things tomorrow. On that note, have a nice evening Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore then turned to face Snape, "And now Professor Snape, a moment of your time, please."

Snape just nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary, shutting the doors behind them. Once the doors were shut, and no students were in sight Dumbledore spoke:

"You don't have to scare her so much." said Dumbledore referring to the scene played out moments ago.

"Oh yes I do." Snape replied, an evil grin plastered to his face.

Dumbledore merely shook his head.

* * *

**Author: Okay, this update is an early Christmas present, so enjoy. However, there are a few notes I would like to still point out:**

**-Thank you for reviewing, being patient, and enjoying this fic.**

**-Draco Achilles Malfoy-_Obviously_ Achilles is not really Draco's middle name. But I did research, and J.K. never mentions it. So-since I love greek mythology and plays so much, you have to deal with Achilles. I think it sounds good. So, it stays.**

**-Hermione _still_ has a long long long long long way to go before she starts to realize that Draco isn't as bad as she thought Malfoy to be.**

**Still in the dark?**

**The plot is something I've been working on for almost two years and I have it all planned out. There are things in the dark none of you will see until the last remaining chapters of the story, so I am asking you to please be patient.**

**For those of you who keep saying: "_Hermione's out of character..._" -Why do you read fanfiction?**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…**

**Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…**


	12. Back to the way we were

**Broken Memories**

* * *

She tiptoed through the dark shadowed hallways, down towards the infirmary, Harry's invisibility cloak around her. She had just tried breaking into her Potions Professor's office-only to find it protected by a charm she, _Hermione Granger_, didn't know. So the only thing left to do-was to erase Draco Malfoy's memory.

That or _kill_ him.

She had come to this conclusion after she had stormed out of the infirmary after their quarrel. If Professor Snape was going to expose the trio for breaking about fifty-thousand school rules, in the past month, then she had to get rid of the evidence.

_Even if it **was** Ron Weasley's idea…_

And it just so happened that the evidence was Draco Malfoy's short lived memories. And it probably didn't help that he had pissed her off tonight-but hey, she wanted to graduate, and she should have known there would be fatalities in Ron's plans…

As she slowly opened the giant creaking door, her eyes glanced frantically around the dark infirmary for any sign that the med-witch was awake. Noticing no candle or light coming from Madam Pomfrey's office, nor any other part of the wing, she decided to proceed towards the Slytherin's hospital bed.

He was sleeping on his side, his back to her, the white blankets on the bed laid draped around his waste. Hermione studied him to make sure he was indeed sleeping. The shadows hid his face, she could not make out his eyes, nose, or his lips. But his breathing was even and slow.

He _had_ to be asleep.

Hermione took a deep breath, and pulled her wand out from under her robes and Harry's cloak, pointing it at the resting blonde.

"I know you're there Hermione." He called from the shadows.

Hermione nearly jumped three feet into the air, her wand slipping from her grasp, slamming and rolling onto the marble floor.

Draco pushed himself up from his sleeping position and leaned back against his pillow. "I can't **see** you...But I know you're there..."

She didn't say anything. She just stood there in disbelief. Draco Malfoy _knew_ she was there? How was it possible that a wizard with no memory of magic skills could just _tell_ she was there?

Draco sighed, "You don't want to talk-that's fine." He looked at the foot of his bed, possibly assuming she was in that general direction. "I know...I know I said some horrible things tonight..."

_Try for the past **seven** years..._

_Wait...Was Draco Malfoy apologizing...?_

_Merlin_, thought Hermione, _he didn't just have amnesia...He had brain-damage too._

Draco's eyes fell, "What I am trying to say is...I'm sorry." He then lifted his head again, "I was a little disappointed and angry that even though I was making progress-it was nothing to you..."

Hermione nearly dropped the invisibility cloak in shock, while Draco just went on.

"I...What I want is...I..." The Slytherin was clearly having a difficult time trying to form a sentence. Frowning at himself, and her cowardly act to still conceal herself from him, he stood from his bed.

Hermione took one step backwards.

His eyes scanned the room, he really couldn't _see _anything. It was dark and there was barley any moonlight coming in from the clear windows. But he was determined to find her. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate, to hear anything, any form of movement.

_He couldn't just be going crazy._

He then started walking forward, unknowingly closing the distance between the Gryffindor and himself. Hermione noticed this though, and she took several turbulent steps back, trying her best to stay out of the Slytherin Seeker's grasp. What she did not count on was carelessly slipping on her wand that had rolled to the opposite side of the room earlier in her state of shock. And what she certainly did not expect was for Draco Malfoy to reach out and grasp her hand before she could _officially _fall. The cloak fell from her grip and descended from her shoulders onto the floor.

She stared into his eyes with a wide astonished expression. Not only had he saved her from colliding with the floor, but he had been able to find her.

He still didn't look too pleased though.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave..."

Hermione looked down at the floor, biting her lip. She then noticed that he was still holding her hand and she quickly jerked it from his clutch. "I thought Seekers only caught the Snitch..."

He stood up straight, "I said I was sorry..."

Hermione just stared off at a random corner in the room. Anything was better then looking him in the eye right now.

"Why did you conceal yourself from me after I apologized?" This sounded like an interrogation, not a question.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Its past curfew..."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you in here?"

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it. She hadn't planned on him actually being awake, and she certainly hadn't planned on him to know she was there.

"I...I..." Hermione suddenly flew across the room and seized her wand from the floor, "I forgot my wand earlier!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "_Of_ _course_ you did..."

"Right!" Hermione then picked up the invisibility cloak, "Well, now that I've gotten my wand back, I better be getting to bed before Madam Pomfrey comes in and finds me here." She rushed for the door.

"She's with the Headmaster...Apparently a bookcase in his office fell on him..." When this still didn't stop her from walking out he quickly added: "I meant it when I said I was sorry."

She froze, her back remaining to him. "And?"

"And...Well..." Draco seemed nervous. "You will help me tomorrow...Right?"

Hermione scowled, "If I recall, you said my services were no longer required."

Draco pulled Hermione's arm and swung her around to face him. "Don't you think I know what I said? That's why I apologized." He continued to yell at her, not noticing the heavy blush that cascaded itself on her skin in the shadows of the dark, nor the loud thumping in her chest.

"I told you I was angry and hurt that my progress meant nothing to you." Draco paused, "It seemed like you didn't want me back to the way I was...Before the accident."

In truth, she didn't want the _old _Malfoy back.

She just stared at him, and for once Hermione Granger was starting to take into account how Malfoy felt. That he did _actually _feel...

His hand found its way to her soft curls and suddenly Hermione realized that Draco Malfoy was indeed shirtless and that the proximity between them was _indeed _closing.

"I want to go back to the way we were..." He said in a hushed tone as his hand cupped her face. Before Hermione could register what was happening, his lips had descended upon hers. She stood there completely frozen, once again dropping her wand and cloak as his soft lips pressed against hers. And before she could push him away, he had pulled back, looking into her eyes again.

"_I need you to get through this Hermione..._" His voice was almost pleading.

Hermione stared at him blankly, mouth gaped wide open.

"Why..." Her hand collapsed over her mouth. _"_Why did _you _**kiss **_me_?"

"What do you mean _why_?" Draco stared at her confused. "I just told you that I wanted to go back to the way we were."

"We **never** _were_ anything to each other in **_that_** way!" She snapped, creating more distance between them.

Draco shook his head, "Yes we were...You don't have to hide it Hermione...I've seen some flashes of images in my head. I know I don't remember you completely, but that doesn't mean we can't-"

"Images?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, "What _images_?"

"Small memories of us."

Her brow furrowed, "I just told you there is no_ us_!"

"But I've seen them!" He exclaimed, "We're laughing and fighting and kissing...You're as clear as day in my mind."

Hermione gaped at him, "You _must_ have been dreaming."

Draco shook his head, "I've been seeing these since I opened my eyes after the accident and saw you."

His confession was just one more shock to the list tonight.

Hermione had a headache, "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I wanted to know who you were to me first. If you recall I did ask who you were at that point." He replied with a tone of pretentiousness. _"I wanted to know who you were to me." _

"Draco-I'm telling you..." She shook her head several times in the horizontal direction. "There _is_ no us-there never _was_ an us, and there never _will _be as us!"

"But you like me-I can tell..." He took one step towards her.

"I do **_not_** like you." She replied quickly. "And even _if_ I held some form of attraction towards you, it could _never_ work."

"Why?" He demanded an answer.

"Because its complicated!" She took another step away from him.

"Why is it so complicated-explain it to me..."

Draco was taken back by this, "Because you're a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin?"

"_Because of who we are!"_

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration and brought her hands to her head. She wanted to scream. Things just got extremely complicated. And she blamed Ron Weasley for all of it.

"You mean because I'm a pureblood and your..."

Hermione glanced up at him: for once in Hermione's known lifetime Draco didn't want to say the dirty word.

"A muggle-born?" She finished for him. "Yes-that is exactly why this can never work! Your father would kill me, your friends would help and-"

"I'd be right there standing beside **_you_**." He added with a smirk. "Honestly..." He grazed his fingers through her hair once more, "I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave."

* * *

**Author:** How's that for a cliffhanger? Bwahahaha...No seriously, sorry it took me so long to update. This is my senior year in high school, and I am taking a bunch of AP classes, while holding down two jobs with a 3.5 GPA, while maintaining a family life more dramatic than livejournal. Lol. I've also become highly obsessed with the anime called Naruto, and I've had to fight off every urge in my body that has been begging me to write a fanfic for the series. But I wrote this all in one night. Here it is done at 6:00 a.m.

On another note, I know I always mention that the plot is something I've had cooped up in my brain for over three or four years now...So please keep that in mind as you read the fic. Draco may seem out of character right now, but please try to remember, he doesn't even remember how he used to be or feel or act. All mysteries will be explained in time.

And on the ending note, I promise you the next chapter will be up in less than five months. And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing.And thank you to those of you who nominated this fic for an award on a Draco and Hermione site.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

**Claimer: **I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	13. Sacrifices

**Broken Memories**

* * *

His hand was affectionately caressing her cheek with his thumb as he held her head in his hands. Hermione was in shock, as she made no attempt to slap him away. He assumed her nerves were wondering what exactly he'd do next. 

"It's not supposed to be like this..." He heard her breathe softly, so softly he could barely make out her words.

He was unsure of who she was trying to convince, him or herself?

His eyes darkened, it didn't matter who she was trying to convince, what mattered was the truth. "I'm going to make you forget that lie..." He promised as his lips found hers again, all the while his hands snaked around her lower back, pushing her against him. Draco then moved his lips to her neck and Hermione gasped at the contact. "Draco stop!"

Draco pulled his lips from their actions, and lifted his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were watering and pleading with him.

"Draco... Despite what you think and what you are feeling right now," Hermione tried to reason, "you've never had any feelings for me-Ever..."

Draco shook his head, "So I kept my feelings a secret from you-its no surprise considering we were really close friends..."

"No!" Hermione shouted, she was tired and confused. "Draco Malfoy is the playboy at our school. He dates a different girl almost every two weeks, and trust me when I say you've _never_ even stolen a second glance at me in that way..."

Draco shrugged, "So? Things change, feelings change. I like you now-that's what matters."

Hermione avoided his gaze5, "Don't you see...This could ruin our friendship..."

Draco looked down at her, "Why would it-"

"Because I don't return your feelings." Hermione replied, cutting his question off. "If you don't abandon these feelings for me-we can't be friends, and I cannot continue to help you." Tears began to spill from her eyes, and Draco began to realize how upset she was about all this.

"...Abandon...My feelings...?" Draco's eyes darkened. He had no memories, the only thing he had were his feelings and emotions, and here his friend was telling him to abandon them. "We can still be friends...If I abandon them...?"

Hermione lifted her head to look at him, and before she could speak-he had already taken it as a reply.

"Fine then." He acknowledged the only choice he had, for if he was to keep her in his life-he had to sacrifice his emotions. He then removed his hands from her sides. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then, before breakfast?"

Hermione only nodded and grabbed her things from the floor. Wrapping the cloak around her shoulders she advanced to leave, deciding it was better to not look back at the pale Slytherin. On her way down the halls and up the stairs she kept replying the kiss in her head. Really-Draco Malfoy had a fancy for her now, and as much as she dreaded the very thought, perhaps it would be something she could tease him about-or even blackmail him with, so that the trio would not get expelled for the stunt they were pulling.

Hermione entered the common room, noticing Harry sitting by the fireplace reading. He glanced up at her from his book, "What happened?"

She wondered if he meant did she actually wipe out his memory, or if perhaps he noticed her flushed lips and dazed expression. "N-Nothing."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

Hermione averted her gaze to the floor, "Well...Draco knew I was there and we..." She paused, deciding whether or not to be truthful of the events that had occurred in the infirmary. Of course, though, in the end, she didn't want to be a walking punch line for her two male friends...

"You...?"

"We worked it out-I didn't need to erase his memory." She lied.

Harry laughed lightly, "You and _Malfoy_ working out an argument-that's rich."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Yes well, he's got different methods of negotiating now..."

"Oh really?" Harry closed his book, "Like what?"

Hermione's mouth opened but she paused, looking like a fish that needed air, "Well...Lets just say I hope your never on the receiving end of his negotiating skills..." Hermione then handed Harry his cloak, "Thanks again for letting me borrow it. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that Hermione turned on her heels and headed straight up stairs to her room. "Good night," she called, never turning around. Once inside her room she fell on her bed, mentally exhausted from the weeks events. Times like these she was more than pleased to be Head Girl and have the privacy of her own room for her troubled thoughts.

* * *

Once Hermione had arrived to the infirmary in the morning, she had begun running over little details for Draco to remember in order to get through the day. She didn't bring up the kiss, Draco assumed she was avoiding it, that or she never intended to even think about it again once he had agreed to her terms last night. 

Friends. He gave up his feelings for friendship.

And secretly, he wondered what she had silently agreed to give up. For Draco Malfoy was beginning to truly learn one thing through all this, and that was that there was more to Hermione Granger than she was leading on.

"Now remember," she began to explain more as she tied his green and silver necktie, "you are _Malfoy_ to Ron, Harry and me, and I am _Granger_ to you, in public."

Draco nodded and then looked down at her, she looked nervous and stressed, with her hair tossed in all directions and her face flushed as she seemed to study the tie as if it were the answers to a test. She looked absolutely kissable, Draco concluded, but dropped the thought immediately as she looked up at him.

"Any questions?" She pulled away from him, and he noted that her job with the necktie was done.

"A few." He grabbed his black and green robe from his bed and slipped his arms in the sleeves. "Do I have a girlfriend?"

On some level he was hoping that the question he threw out there would annoy her, or that some sign of jealousy would occur. He got no such reaction.

"Pansy Parkinson would like to think she is your wife-but you often have a new girlfriend almost every two weeks."

"Okay then," Draco rolled his eyes, "Who are my best friends in Slytherin?"

Hermione paused, "Well...Slaves are more like it. I think it would have to be Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Okay, Vince and Greg..."

Hermione winced and shook her head, "No-no! You only call them Crabbe and Goyle."

Draco shook his head, "Do I call everyone by their last names?"

Hermione paused, and he gathered it was because she was actually thinking about it. "Besides the professors and Parkinson-uh, Pansy, and all the other Slytherin girls-yes."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned towards the mirror. Glancing himself over he continued, "Okay, and let me get this straight," he glimpsed at her and then back at his reflection. "I'm a cocky, self-absorbed, rude prat who only cares about himself."

"You forgot conceited." Hermione corrected him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, "Anyways..." He looked back at the mirror, "Do you really think I can pull this off?"

Hermione crossed her arms and held back a laugh, "Oh, I'm sure it won't be too much of a stretch for you..."

Before Draco could respond Hermione had already reached for her book bag and headed for the doors.

"Don't forget, wait ten minutes before coming to breakfast." She called as she shut the doors.

Of course, remembering that little fact wasn't a problem. The real question was did he remember how to get to the Great Hall? Hermione had given him so many lefts and rights and she didn't even give him a chance to write it all down.

"That girl," Draco mumbled to himself as he grabbed his books and opened the door, "needs to slow down and enjoy time." Without even glancing at the clock to see if it had indeed been ten minutes, he left for the Great Hall.

After stepping out and finally realizing how enormous the castle really was, he almost began to panic. Luckily, in his favor, a group of pre-teens discussing that it'd be wise to get to breakfast before potions, had come along. And he merely followed them. Of course, in her rush, Hermione has failed to mention to him that the stair cases moved. And she also forgot to mention that the paintings talked and moved, and that Ghosts, especially annoying ones, like to roam the castle.

By the time Draco got to the Great Hall, he was half expecting to see a Dragon on someone's table. However once he entered, he only noticed Hermione. She was sitting at a table with Harry, Ron, and a girl with red hair-much like Ron's, all of them were wearing red and gold-which meant they were Gryffindors.

Draco then eyed the giant room for green and silver, and before he could move, screams and cheers of excitement erupted and a pack of swarming teenage girls ran towards him. All huddled around him, each one began hugging and kissing him.

Really, he confirmed that Hermione spoke the truth about him all along. He was a playboy.

One blond girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, "Really Draco we were so worried..." She said, tickling the back of his neck with her fingers.

"Is that right?" He asked, trying to pull himself back to get a good look at her. Before he could get the chance though she was tossed aside by one of the other girls.

"Oh Draco are you feeling better?" One of the darker haired girls asked, as she took hold of his arm.

"Relatively..."

Another girl grabbed hold of his other arm, "Really Draco, you were so brilliant and hot out there in that Quidditch Game!" She then trailed her fingers along his chest, "If you hadn't gotten injured I was hoping you would have stopped by my room for a little..." She paused and leaned in to whisper in his ear: "Celebration..."

Draco grinned, apparently, he was a _damn_ hot playboy.

"Alright-alright, knock it off!" A short haired brunette hollered. "He just got out of the infirmary, let him sit down for Merlin's sake!" She then pushed Draco away from their greedy hands and towards a table, where he sat down. She took the seat to his left. Sighing she smiled at him, "Draco I've missed you." She then placed her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his. "You were gone for so long and they wouldn't let anyone but that annoying mudblood in."

Draco grimaced, "I had serious injuries."

The girl then leaned in and snuggled her head against his shoulder, "I'd love to see the scars some time..."

He tugged his arm free from hers and reached in from of him to grab an apple, "Maybe later."

Two, rather large fellows across from him began to laugh. "He's been back ten minutes and he's already brushing you off Pansy." The short one replied.

Draco snapped his head to look at her, so she was the elusive Pansy Parkinson, Hermione talked so much about.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at the boys, "Shut it Crabbe!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco turned and looked at the boys again, nodding slightly, "Crabbe," and then nodding again, "Goyle."

Both stopped eating.

"That was a brilliant strategy in the game!" Crabbe cheered, shoving a muffin in his mouth.

Goyle nodded, "The Gryffindors have been sulking for days at their loss!"

Draco smirked, "Pity I couldn't see it."

They merely nodded in reply, returning their attention back to their food. Draco took a bite out of his apple and turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently staring at their Potions teacher, Professor Snape. They turned back to each other and began whispering. Draco shrugged, he couldn't understand how Hermione disliked Snape so much-he seemed to be his favorite student, so Draco liked him already.

Finished his apple, he tossed it onto the empty plate in front of him and turned to Pansy. "Shall we head to our first class then?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. Oh, and by the way, Blaise has been taking notes for you."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini of course!" Pansy squinted her eyes at him, "How many Blaises' do you know?"

"Only one." Draco gritted through his teeth.

Draco then stood, immediately Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy stood upwards. He stood there and waited for one of them to make a move so he would know which way to go and which classroom to go into. But nobody did move. So he sat back down.

And so did they. And then a light bulb came on inside his head and he had the idea to test something. So he stood up again.

And they did as well.

_Playboy_, Draco mused, _more like royalty_.

Sighing in defeat, he realized he would need to lead them out of the Great Hall first. So he stepped away from the table and headed for the exit, he could hear their heels against the marble floor-they were right behind him.

They were walking in, what seemed to Draco, as circles, as he noted that almost every hallway looked exactly the same. And to make matters worse, he was pretty sure they were doing it for at least fifteen minutes.

"Draco," Pansy called, "What are you doing? We're going to be late to Transfiguration!"

"I...I..." He muttered, "We're going this way!" And with they he turned around the corner sharply and bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"I'm sorry." Draco kneeled down and gathered the books in his hand, turning to return them to the owner.

A 'pop' was heard and a flash of light made Draco's eyes wince. Once the red light was gone, a skinny blond kid was standing in front of him holding a camera. "Draco Malfoy helping out Hermione Granger! This will make the front page!" Squealed Colin as he darted down the hallway.

* * *

**Author**: Sorry if it took a few weeks to update-but at least it was shorter than five months. The problem with this chapter was writers block. Its annoying, and so hard to over come. But I did. Yay! I wanted this chapter to more or less have Draco's point of view and thoughts because, well, at this point in the story, he's got some major conflicts going on.

And I had more pages in this chapter, but the chapter was getting too long and I couldn't find a good place to end it. I didn't like it anyways. So I scrapped it and ended it here. Lol. What I had before will probably appear in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

**Claimer: **I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


	14. Ours

**Broken Memories**

* * *

"Draco!" Pansy squealed as she grasped his arm and pulled him to stand next to her, clinging to him like a leach. "What are you doing helping the Mudblood?" She sneered down at Hermione.

Hermione only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "Returning the favor. Since she looked after me in the infirmary (even if it was under Professor Snape's request)." He started to turn away from her, the Slytherin's pulling and tugging him to class. "Don't think I owe you anything else Granger," he called from over his shoulder.

Hermione found herself smirking, in so many ways she could swear this was the real Draco Malfoy—and that there was no possible way he could suffer from memory loss. "Wouldn't even waste a second thought on it, _Malfoy_." She finished collecting her books and walked passed them, somewhat proud they hadn't been discovered. But she bit her lip nervously, concerning herself with the photo that had been taken in the moment their guard had been let down. Really if that picture did find itself on the front page of the school headlines tomorrow, then Draco's simple: "A favor for a favor," bit wouldn't stand a chance.

Hermione sighed slightly, noting that the invisibility cloak would probably be used again tonight, and mentally she made another note to hurt Harry and Ron. Really this whole plan was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

"You shouldn't have returned the favor." Pansy pursed her lips in a pout. "She could have done something awful to you and you might not have even known it!"

Draco kept his eyes on Hermione, "She wouldn't do that." His voice was almost harsh, and he suddenly realized he needed to at least pretend to hate Hermione.

The Slytherin girl wouldn't drop it though: "How would you know? What if she erased your memory?" Pansy's words were loud enough to reach Hermione's ears and she slouched suddenly.

Though she hadn't been responsible for his memory loss—she was to blame for keeping him from remembering his life.

Hermione found herself with goose-bumps and a sudden feeling of nausea swept over her as she concluded that Pansy was right about her; Draco shouldn't help her, let alone trust her.

"I don't want to talk about Granger anymore," Said Draco sounding bored. This time Pansy held her tongue, and walked with Draco to Transfiguration. Once in the classroom Draco remembered the professor from his first night in the hospital after his Quidditch accident.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy," said the elderly professor nodding in his direction.

"Thank you," He replied, taking a seat next to Pansy.

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Draco looked at her unsure of what she meant when Professor McGonagall informed him of his mistake: "That's not where I placed you on the sitting chart Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Uh, Well—I thought Pansy could catch me up on some of the lessons I've been missing." He leaned back in his chair in a cool manner.

Professor McGonagall almost smiled, "That's a wise idea Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, a smug look on his face, "Why thank you Professor."

She smirked, "However, since you are second in the class, I think you should be learning from the first in the class, Miss Granger."

Hermione practically jumped from her chair, "What?!"

The Gryffindor professor moved to her desk, "Yes—now Mr. Malfoy please sit beside Miss Granger, and we'll get this class started."

Draco only grabbed his books and smirked at Hermione upon taking the seat next to her.

As Head Girl, Hermione felt she had the right to complain about the arrangement, but Professor McGonagall was a stubborn teacher and as the day went on, Hermione realized so was Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney, and surprisingly enough, even Professor Snape.

The one class Hermione did look forward to was Hagrid's class:

Care of Magical Creatures, for she knew he would never pair her with Malfoy.

It wasn't that she couldn't stand (the new) Draco Malfoy. It was just that being near him in public, with everyone watching, was making her nervous.

She thanked her luck for Hagrid making Ron, Malfoy's partner. "Fact is Ron, your brother works with creatures, so in order to catch up, Malfoy here would benefit most from learning from you."

Ron shrugged, taking it a lot calmer than Hermione, and asked Malfoy to open his book for a quick debriefing on the creature they would be handling today.

Harry leaned in to Hermione as Draco watched them from the corner of his eye. "How you holding up?" Whispered Harry.

Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch, "I feel like the Slytherin's are glaring me into a grave." Hermione perked her head up, hopeful, "Is it my imagination?"

Harry glanced behind her shoulders only to see the Slytherin's staring straight back at him, a few hushed words slipping between lips and ears. Harry looked back at Hermione, a calm look on his face, "It's your imagination," he lied.

Hermione felt her stomach relax for a moment, "Thank Merlin." She proceeded to focus her full attention on Hagird's lesson, but from time to time she caught herself stealing glimpses at Draco.

When his steel eyes caught hers, he smirked and she bit her lip and cursed at herself. She ordered herself not to look in his direction for the rest of the day.

There was no reason to feed his ego.

Yet as Pansy wrapped herself around the noble pale Slytherin, Hermione couldn't find herself the will power to remove her eyes from the scene. And his smirking steel eyes seemed to notice this, fore when he allowed Pansy to kiss him on the cheek, his eyes only on her.

She felt nervous again, and turned away immediately, displeased that something other than final exams could unnerve her.

The rest of the day dragged on, but with great relief, Hermione finally found herself beside her two best friends at Dinner. The Great hall especially noise, for the winter holiday was approaching, and many of the students were talking about what they would receive for Christmas.

"What's got you Hermione?" Asked Ron while he chewed his food with his mouth open.

Hermione swallowed her food, "That picture Colin Creevy took." Her face twisted as if she had eaten something rotten, "I would prefer not to see Malfoy and I on the cover of tomorrow school paper."

Harry nodded as he chewed his food and swallowed, "Perhaps I could talk him out of publishing it."

Hermione bit her lip, "That might work…"

Ron shook his head, "I don't get what you're so worked up about." He engulfed another piece of meat, "It's just Malfoy and you."

Hermione pushed her plate away from her, "And I don't want to get the Slytherin's suspecting us of something already."

Ron nearly choked on his food, "They're just Slytherins," he bellowed. "Blimy you act like they're as clever as the Ravenclaws."

"And you make them sound like trolls. You shouldn't underestimate them." Hermione's brown eyes drifted towards Pansy, who was attempting to feed Draco dessert. "I think Pansy has caught on to me."

Harry turned his green eyes to glance at Pansy, his digested food nearly returning to his clean plate at her actions, "She's probably just teasing you as she always does."

Ron nodded, "She's just jealous you spent a week alone with Malfoy."

"Looks like I won't need your invisibility cloak…" Hermione noticed Colin Creevy stand from his bench and take his exit from the Great Hall. Hermione followed the Gryffindors actions. "I'm going to get that picture."

Once she had excited the Hall, a rough hand pushed her against the stone wall. Gray eyes met brown. "Malfoy?" Her surprise went from her eyes to her words.

His eyes were narrowed at her, "Are you and Potter dating?"

This time Hermione's eyes nearly left her skull, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed as he repeated the question: "Are you and Harry Potter dating? Is that why you turned me down?"

Hermione shook her head, "No! Are you _daft_?"

Draco blushed, "You two are always beside each other, and I saw him whisper in your ear during the giant's class."

This time Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're friends."

Draco nodded, "_We're_ friends and you hate to be that close to me."

Hermione opened her mouth, only for no words to make a sound.

Draco lowered his eyes, "So I'm correct that you hate to be close to me…"

"No-just scared," she admitted rather quickly.

Draco smirked in response to this.

Why he was smirking to the fact that she was scared—she couldn't guess! After all, this fool had kissed her and claimed to have feelings for her. Why should he want her to be afraid?

Hermione turned her gaze to the end of the hallway, only to notice that Colin was no longer in sight. "Now if you'll excuse me-" Before she could reply a green apple was forcefully shoved into her mouth by the arrogant Slytherin.

"Now," his grin was as big as ever as he turned to the hallway Colin had just disappeared down. "Let's get _our_ picture back."

* * *

Author: Sorry it took so long to update—I am quite ashamed of myself. In any case, I am not abandoning this fic. I wrote it before Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows, so no matter what the ending to the series, my story will proceed as planned. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and faving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If I did, the series would be called Draco Malfoy, and it would be rated for Adults only…

Claimer: I own the plot…Don't take it and make me hurt you…


End file.
